Blast To the Past
by E.Adm. Keruru
Summary: A collection of stories about Keronians from the future traveling back to the Keroro Platoon's 'finest' times. A lot of hints in these stories, try and find them if you can. In these series, there's going to be quite a few romance here and there. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1A

Elite Admiral Keruru presents a Christmas Special of 2010. Have a wonderful Merry Christmas to all who celebrate this day, and enjoy this special of Keroro Gunsou de arimasu! Disclaimer again: I own nothing of Keroro Gunsou but my characters and ideas.

**

* * *

**

**Keroro Gunsou: Blast to the Past!**

* * *

Volume 1: Chapter 1-A: The Almighty Chaos Lord presents: The Descending of the Lord of Chaos…desu!

* * *

Christmas, ah a wonderful day for everyone in Japan. The cities are cover with the beautiful white blanket of snow. Everyone is gathering in the shopping malls to buy gifts and presents to their friends and families. Everywhere seems peaceful at the moment, but as you know from this series, there isn't much peace in the Hinata residence, not when _those_ guys live in their basement.

"Atten-shun!" A green frog yelled. Oh yeah, there can't be peace and quiet in the Hinata's with this idiot around. This is none other than the not so infamous Sergeant Keroro from planet Keron. "Everyone, this meeting is in session!"

"Okay what is now, Keroro? I thought we agree on a ceasefire near and on Christmas Day." A red frog grumbled. This was the Corporal of the platoon, Giroro. "So what's the meaning of this?"

"Yeah, Mister Sergeant Sir, what's up?" The black frog asked, munching away a bunch of candy. He's a cute little frog, but apparently has a bad side to him: Private Tamama.

"Listen," Keroro began, "every Christmas we did so far during our time on Pekopon was all boring and everything. Where's our Christmas (See You in Hell) spirit when we're so separated! So, I looked up online to find a perfect way to celebrate Christmas with everyone!"

"Humph, every other year, all you care was to receive gifts, since when did you care about giving?" Giroro replied.

"Shut up, I'm serious this time!" Keroro barked back. "With this plan I devise, everyone we know will gather to this celebration! So, Corporal, it also means Natsumi Hinata will also agree to this too."

_Natsumi would come too!_ Giroro thought deeply. To everyone who don't know so far, Giroro likes Natsumi Hinata, or should I say deeply in love with her.

"Yes, that's right. What's the point of Christmas without the three most important things during that day?"

"Uh, presents, tree, and party?" Tamama replied unsure.

"No, it's _Unity_, _Giving_, and _Love_!" Keroro roared. Giroro and Tamama flinched at the word: Love. Giroro started ogling over the thought of Natsumi. Tamama started daydreaming happily about his beloved Sergeant. "Unity, the gathering of friends and relatives to increase relationships. Giving, to share our desires and wishes among others. Love, to spread and oppress our dark past and replace it with something so passionate. These unstoppable Keroro's ideas (it isn't his idea, really-Narrator), are the key and meaning of Christmas spirit!"

"Keroro…" Giroro said, crying while admiring his leader's speech.

"Mister Sergeant!" Tamama cried in joy.

Suddenly from above, the ceiling slid open and in came the cool ninja of the platoon, Dororo.

"Keroro-kun, I heard your beautiful speech." Dororo said, tears ran down his eyes. "I was very touched by your words and I really like the part about the Christmas spirit thing you talked about."

"Oh Dororo, glad you like it then." Keroro replied. "I am going to need your help with this to make this fun for everyone then. I'll be counting on your speed."

"I will do whatever in my power to uphold this Christmas spirit you talk about!" Dororo cried.

"So," Giroro grumbled, wiping his tears away. "What's the plan, Keroro?"

"Alright, since you ask, I like to present to you, Operation: Pekopon Secret Santa Party!" Keroro announced.

"Huh?" Everyone grumbled in confused.

Suddenly the floor opened up, and a yellow frog rises from the deep, sitting on a chair, and enters the meeting. It was the jerk tech geek, Sergeant Major Kululu.

"Call me cynical, what's this bullshit about?" Kululu chuckled.

"Yeah, I don't get it really." Giroro questioned. "How is this going get everyone to join in like you said?"

"It's simple," Keroro explains. "Lady Moa, power point please!"

"You got it, Uncle-sama." A blonde dark-tan girl said. This is Angol Moa, the Lord of Terror who was sent to destroy Earth and is the niece of Keroro. She is everything but terrifying on the outside. However, when she transforms into her Angol form, she could uses her Lucifer Spear to destroy a planet. Luckily, she's not doing it yet or else no one would be here.

A flash of light and the projector in the room projected a power point about Secret Santa and the operation.

"So everyone," Keroro explained. "Secret Santa is pretty much you buy a gift for a particular someone you're assigned to, but the receiver doesn't know it's you. How this Pekoponian game works is that you get a bunch of friends, family, and relatives, together and write your name down on a piece of paper; you could write things you like and things you dislike on the paper to make things easier for them. Anyways, then all the names on the paper are put into a bag or a container and shuffled around. Everyone who participates in the game then grabs one name randomly in the bag; no, it cannot be your own. Then, after some time later, we all gather again and give our presents to our assigned person. Everyone understands, right."

"That sounds like fun, Mister Sergeant Sir!" Tamama agreed.

"Call me cynical, why am I not surprised that you would find something like this to do." Kululu chuckled.

"It sounds like a wonderful Keroro." Dororo agreed.

"Okay, good, everyone likes it." Keroro said. "So in this operation, we will do the same, all except it is much different (not really but still). On Christmas Eve, we will all gather here in the meeting room in the base to do Secret Santa. We will have until Christmas morning to find our gifts to exchange."

Everyone in the room but Kululu clapped at their leader's plan.

"So Keroro-kun, what do you need help on that require my assistance?" Dororo asked.

"Dororo, since time is short, I need you to go find our friends outside the Hinata residence to join in this game." Keroro ordered. "Anyone who would like to participate in our game. Can you do that?"

"Consider it done!" Dororo replied and vanished. "I will return with our friends joining this operation." He said from above in the ceiling.

"Great," Keroro said. "Tamama, head back to Momoka place, and ask her to join because Fuyuki will be part of this when I go and convince him."

"Okay, sir!" Tamama replied happily. He ran to the exit to head home.

"Kululu, see if General Mom would like to join, and tell her that when I got everyone, she could pick first. I know that she works late, so I want to give her a head start."

"Fine, I try and ask." Kululu chuckled as he vanished into the floor.

"Lady Moa stay on stand by to record the names joining in the game."

"Yes, Uncle-sama, like who's joining the fun?" Lady Moa replied.

"Giroro, you're with me to convince Natsumi and Fuyuki."

"Yes Sir!" Giroro replied instantly.

The Keroro Platoon began their operation. Dororo ran around to find some friends to join the game. Kululu was emailing and text Aki Hinata, the leader of the Hinata residence. Lady Moa was writing down the names that Dororo got. Keroro was convincing Fuyuki to join the game, while Giroro was finishing up on convincing Natsumi.

* * *

At the Nishizawa's mansion, Tamama just arrived home.

"Hey, Momo-chi, I'm home!" Tamama called out.

"Oh, Tama-chan, back already?" A turquoise blue hair girl greeted him. It was the owner of the mansion and his owner, Momoka Nishizawa. "So what brings you back early, Tama-chan?"

"Oh Momo-chi, Mister Sergeant wanted me to go home and ask you something." Tamama replied happily.

"Huh, what is it?" She asked curiously.

"He wanted to ask you to join in this Secret Santa we're holding in our base." Tamama explain. "He said you should join because Fuyuki was going to be there!"

"Oh, Fuyuki is going…be there…" She said, hesitating on her response. Her hair curls straighten up, releasing her dark self to take control. "Paul," She roared. "Get over here, I want you to cancel the Christmas Party that we're having here, I going to Fuyuki's house on that day, you got it!"

"Yes, Momoka-sama, it will be done for your sake!" Her tall butler with a magnificent big white mustache replied. Paul pulled out a phone from the sole of his shoe and began canceling the invitations.

"So, when do we start picking out names?" Momoka asked Tamama, now on her sweet side.

"The name picking starts tomorrow, so we can go pick out in the morning." Tamama explained happily.

* * *

The next day, Christmas Eve, down in the meeting room, everyone gathered. In the room were the two resident humans, Fuyuki and Natsumi Hinata, the rich girl along with her butler, Momoka Nishizawa, the poet, Saburo Hojo, Dororo's ninja companion, Koyuki Azumaya, and everyone's surprise, the Dark Hunter, Alisa Southerncross.

"I just so happen to bump into her." Dororo explained to the shock Keroro.

"Gero, how convenient. At least she came to join the game." Keroro whispered back.

Keroro stood up and began to explain.

"Alright everyone! Listen up, Operation: Pekopon Secret Santa Party will now begin!" Keroro shouted. "Everyone here knows the rules right; because Dororo was supposed explain it to most of you already, so let the game begin with the name picking!"

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered.

The hat that contains the names went around as everyone drew one from the hat.

"Who did you get Natsumi-san?" Koyuki asked her curiously.

"Koyuki-chan, it is Secret Santa, I can't tell you." Natsumi chuckled. "Besides, what if it's you, I can't tell you that I got you."

"Oh yeah, that's right, but you didn't open it yet. So are you going to open it?"

"Yeah, I will. I think I do it when not everyone is looking."

Natsumi peeked into her paper. "Oh…" she said, startled at her paper.

She looked towards where most of the boys were standing, and then smiled.

"Oh, so I assumed that it's a person you like?" Koyuki wondered.

"No, it's not that!" Natsumi blurted out quickly, embarrassed by Koyuki's question.

Giroro looked towards Natsumi, and sigh. _She got him._ He thought. He slowly opened his paper and read the name. He suddenly glow bright red and nearly screamed. He slowly calmed himself down, trying not to panic.

"So, who did you get?" Saburo questioned him. "Is it someone you know?"

"I-I-It's none of your business!" Giroro snapped back as he ran off. He suddenly bump into Natsumi's way.

"Oh hey, who did you get?" She asked him.

He suddenly trembled and ran off. "It's none of your business too, I'm sorry Natsumi!" He screamed as he left.

"Okay, so what's his problem?" She wondered.

Outside the room where Giroro was hiding out. _Sigh, she got him…_He thought again. Then he looked at the paper and blushed a bit. _But at least…I got you._

* * *

Back inside, Momoka was shocked to see her paper.

_It can't be, of all the people, out of the twelve people, I got this person?_ Momoka thought hesitantly.

"Hey Momoka-san!" Fuyuki approached her. "You don't look so good, sick?"

"Uh, no, I mean, I'm not sick…" She replied even more hesitantly. She blush bright red. "I'm quite… fine…"

"Heh, well hope you got a good person then." Fuyuki smiled. "I'm gonna go now, see ya tomorrow!"

"Y-yeah… see you… tomorrow…" Momoka mumbled. She stood there for a moment and thought to herself. _It's too bad, I shouldn't get my hopes too much in the beginning seeing what are the odds of getting him._

She opened the paper again and read the name in her head again: _Alisa Southerncross_!

_To think I actually pull her name out. If I call a reshuffle it takes out the fun for everyone else, possibly Fuyuki-kun as well. Alisa, my biggest rival in love for Fuyuki-kun._

"Is everything alright, Momoka-sama?" Paul asked her.

"No it's nothing Paul. I got to learn that life isn't always fair, even for the rich." She cried softly. She looked over at Alisa, who was looking at her paper with content. She watched as Alisa looked towards Fuyuki and headed for the exit of the room. "So, she got him. How ironic that she got Fuyuki."

Tears ran down her eyes as she thought about it more. She slowly wipes her tears away and looked around. "By the way, where's Tama-chan?"

Paul pointed in one direction and Momoka looked. Over in the corner was an enraged Tamama, emitting his jealousy aura until it's completely visible.

"Wha-What, What is this piece of…" Tamama grumbled. "Even if I didn't pull the Sergeant's name, I could live with it. But why on f$%ing frog did I have to get this b$%hy broad for a Secret Santa?"

Obviously, he's referring to Lady Moa as the "broad".

* * *

The two and Paul returned to their mansion; one depresses and the other upset.

"Hmmm, apparently, this year you both have to get gifts for your rival in love." Paul said. "Isn't that ironic for the two of you."

"Shut up Paul, who ask for your opinion?" Dark Momoka and Dark Tamama growled at him.

"Um, I think I should just stop talking now, yeah." Paul mumbled nervously, backing away from the two in a safe distance.

The two bi-polar kids calmed and let out a big sigh.

"What am I going to do?" Momoka asked Tamama. "I don't even know what she like really."

"You're asking me?" Tamama replied miserably. He laid his face on the table they were sitting around. "What am I'm going to do, I don't even know one fact about her. Just that she's an enemy, she's stupid, pathetic, annoying, what the hell am I'm going to get this enemy?"

"Well, at least you see her all the time when you go to those weird meetings." Momoka commented. "I don't see Alisa at all unless Fuyuki is around. I cannot give Fuyuki as a gift because then that means I give him up for her. I can't do that."

Suddenly, the mansion began to quake a bit as they heard a loud crackling noise from the sky outside came crashing down in the Nishizawa yard.

"Ah, Paul what this, what's happening?" Momoka asked her butler.

Paul rushed to his master side.

"I don't know Miss, but I will get a team to investigate it." Paul replied. He reaches for his shoe phone again and hit the quick dial button. "All troops, move into the yard and investigate that thing that crashed there. Report what it is as soon as possible, understood."

"Yes sir!" The troops shouted over the phone.

In the yard, the Nishizawa's bodyguards, army, and so on, came rushing towards the crashing site. One of the guards sighed and picked up the phone.

"False alarm sir," The guard reported to Paul. "It's just that little friend of Master Tamama."

Later, Paul, Momoka, and Tamama came to the field where the crash was. It was the Keronian apprentice/rival of Tamama, Taruru, who came to visit.

"Tamama-senpai, hey what's up?" Taruru greeted Tamama cheerfully. "Hey, Merry Christmas to you, See You in Hell!"

"Ah, Merry Christmas to you too, See You in Hell!" Tamama greeted back. "Perfect timing Taruru, I was getting depress and I need someone else who is not miserable as me to cheer me up. Momoka and I are kind of gloomy right now."

"Huh, depress?" Taruru asked. "But isn't it Christmas, aren't you two should be like happy?"

"We'll explain inside, it's a long story." Momoka sighed. They all started their way back inside the mansion. "Oh, and can next time you visit, can't you at least give Tamama a call so we all won't have to freak out and call the army."

* * *

Back inside the mansion in the dining room, Taruru and Tamama were munching down on their candy while Momoka sat next to Tamama.

"So, what brings you here besides visiting your senpai?" Momoka asked anxiously.

"Oh yeah, I got some gifts for you guys." Taruru replied. He suddenly pulled out a bag from nowhere that was supposedly inside his shuttle. He first pulled out a screwdriver. "This one is for that Cold-Hearted Robot Paul so he could tune himself up sometimes. Senpai said that usually you get a bit rusty sometimes."

"Oho hohoho, is that so?" Paul laughed. He suddenly gave Tamama his cold look and glared at him. Tamama made a loud and large gulp, knowing what's going to happen next. "I'm pretty sure I'm not 'rusty', but I think I consider using it to tune up _something_ else later."

"This dog leash is for Momoka, so Senpai can tame her on a leash."

"I see," Momoka said. She turned to Dark Momoka and glared at Tamama with burning anger in her eyes. Tamama flinched and started to panic. "I think I take good care of it. Thank you so much, I always want to put my _pet_ on a leash like this. How convenient."

"Oh and this is for you, senpai." Taruru said, pulling out a whip. "You could use it to tame your pet Pekoponians. If they get hostile, you could whip them into submission."

"Uh, right, I'll do that." Tamama groaned. He could feel the oppressing order of his _owners_.

"Oh yeah there this one thing I need to give you senpai before I leave." Taruru said while looking inside his bag, not noticing that his senpai is being tied with the leash and hang upside down by plunging the end of the line with the screwdriver, currently getting whipped by Momoka violently. "Ah here it is, it's strangely heavy."

Taruru pulled out a crate, no bigger than an average size Keronian, wrapped in a Christmas wrapper.

"Ooh…what is it?" Tamama groaned, finally release from his silent unnoticed punishment. "Who's it from?"

"Don't know? I just got an order that I need to deliver this uh…crate to you." Taruru explained. "Said that it's urgent and top priority."

_Urgent and Top Priority!_ Tamama thought deviously. _Could it be that HQ has recognized my talents and promoting me to a general, no even better, an Admiral?_

I'm pretty sure it isn't. Anyways, Tamama dove right on top of it and put his ear on it, knocking on it to see if it's hollow or not.

"Hmm… it seems quite hollow in it." Tamama said. "Either they didn't do a good job packaging it and there's more air in it, or it's something not important."

"Oh senpai, you should open it now!" Taruru insisted.

"What, but it isn't Christmas yet, or at least it's not tomorrow yet. I can't open it, or Santa Claus will whip me with his tentacles."

"Oh please Tamama-senpai, I'm not going to be here tomorrow. I'm begging you; I want to know what's inside that makes it so heavy."

"Well, since you're begging me so much." Tamama said. "Hey Momo-chi, we're going to open this present in my room so see you later, okay!"

"Huh, oh okay." Momoka answered as Tamama and Taruru pushed the crate away. She was busy looking for information about Alisa and Paul ordering some men to find a decent gift for her; at least so then it won't make Momoka look like a fool in front of Fuyuki.

* * *

In Tamama's Training/Bedroom, the two Keronian carefully pushed the crate into the middle of the room.

"This spot should work." Tamama said, huffing and puffing after the long push to his room. "Okay, I guess I could start opening it."

"Oh, oh, oh, senpai, do you think there's candy inside?" Taruru asked anxiously.

"Heh, hope so." Tamama chuckled. Tamama looked at the crate with greed and got ready to tear it apart. "This crate doesn't look so tough. Merry Christmas Tamama, see you in hell!"

Tamama began building up his chi inside his body and focus it on sudden increases sized muscular hands.

"Prepare yourself, crate, for my devastating one hit KO attack!" He roared. "**Tamama's Fist of Fury!**"

He suddenly launched a powerful strong right at the crate. Technically, a force like that could be as worse as the Fist of The North Star; in other words, destroying his present from who knows who. His fist made contact of the box, sending out a massive shockwave throughout his room. The crate was not damage, totally unharmed.

There was a moment of silence.

"Huh?" The two Keronians said in confusion, breaking the silent moment.

Suddenly, the box started to glow bright red as rays of light started to burst out of the box. The box exploded sending the two Keronians flying back and crashing into the wall. Another burst of light (mix of black and purple) shot through the ceiling and breaking through the Nishizawa mansion and beamed in to the sky, creating storm clouds and mighty winds. The earth shook and the land cracked, nearly splitting the house in two. In this burst of light, the two terrified Keronians could see a silhouetted figure, levitating in the air. Nothing was visible about it but it no bigger than a Keronian and bares massive metal claws that stretch down to its feet.

"I need a report on the situation what's going on?" Paul ordered the troops while protecting Momoka.

"An unknown being is detected in the Little Master's room. It's power levels is immeasurable!" One of the soldiers reported.

"What, there's no such power that exist in this world?" Paul said in fear.

Back in the Hinatas, everyone was on the floor in living room, covering their heads as the world trembled.

"Whoa, what's going on here?" Keroro demanded.

"I don't know, the world is shaking all the sudden!" Giroro shouted.

"What the hell! Is Moa at it again?" Natsumi asked.

"Huh, but, I'm right here?" Moa answered innocently. "Is someone taking my job?"

"Well, whoever it is, he or she is doing a good job at it!" Fuyuki cried.

"Kululu, I need a report now!" Keroro ordered.

"Well," Kululu began nervously. "It's about a magnitude 10. According to the satellites, there's a tremendous energy reading off the scale by a million times occurring at the Private's place; and it's alive! The energy level can't be measured!"

"What, that's impossible!" Giroro shouted again. "There's nothing on Pekopon that have that much power!"

Back at Tamama's room…

"_On the twelfth month on the 25__th__ day, the world will tremble and storms roar. The winds bind and the tides rage, the thunders boom and lightning cracks the air. The dark burst of light will shine through heaven and hell, signaling the coming of the Lord of Chaos to bring the destruction to this galaxy._" A voice was heard from it. The world stopped trembling as the light started to fade. To the two Keronians surprise, it was a Keronian! It was black skinned and have a purple cap. Unlike the usual boy cap, this cap have additional small bumps on it, like the girls but much smaller. It was a young tadpole, so it has the distinctive face curve and the tail. The symbol on its belly and head was like Tamama's symbol with a vertical crescent moon in the middle between the top part and a circle on the mid bottom of the symbol. It has shiny metal claws that stretch from its knuckles to the bottom of its feet. His voice was very immature, somewhat like Tamama's but even more immature. It landed in front of the two and saluted them. "All hail the Almighty Lord of Chaos, Tomomo! Greeting you all and Merry Christmas!"


	2. Chapter 1B

Chapter 1-B: Mighty Tomomo presents: Merry Christmas (See You All in Hell!)…desu!

* * *

The two elder Keronians stared at the younger Keronian in surprise.

"Greetings you both, I'm Tomomo! It's an honor to meet you in this time." Tomomo greeted the two with a big cute smile.

There was a long pause of silence. The two Keronians looked at each other and began to laugh. Poor little Tomomo looked at the two laughing Keronians in confusion.

"Uh, did I said something wrong?" Tomomo questioned.

"Oh god, I thought it was something terrifying, senpai!" Taruru laughed.

"I know, you know because that beginning speech and everything! Whew, I thought I was gonna die there!" Tamama roared.

Little Tomomo stared at the two cracked up Keronians blankly. _Were they always like this before?_ He thought.

"Anyways," Tamama coughed, recovering from his laugh to death moment. He casually walked up to Tomomo and patted him on the head. "So, Tomumu…"

"Uh, Tomomo sir." Tomomo kindly corrected.

"Yeah, whatever," Tamama said, "so what brings a little Keronian squat like you to see the great Private Tamama that HQ think it's so urgent for you to meet me?"

"Nothing really sir." Tomomo explained. "Actually HQ didn't sent me at all."

"What!" Taruru cried, falling down on his head.

"I just wrote a note to that Mail-Keronian that said it's urgent." Tomomo continued. "If HQ knew, then they would probably question me."

"Uh, wait…" Tamama stopped him. "Are you saying that HQ didn't send you at all? It was a fraud order?"

"I'm sorry sir," Tomomo cried, now on his knees. "I didn't mean to write a false order. Please for the safety of Keron, don't send me back!"

"Humph, I don't know," Tamama grumbled, taking advantage of the situation. "First you gave me a scare by calling yourself the Lord of Chaos (which sounds cool), and now you're begging for mercy? Maybe I should send you back as punishment."

"Oh no, please sir! I only wish to meet you in person!" Tomomo cried innocently. "I don't want to go back so soon when I worked so hard to making myself a present for you! Please don't send me back!"

The little Keronian began to cry loudly, causing Tamama to flinch back.

_God, crap, this makes me look like a bully in this story! That's not good, damn crybaby._ Tamama thought fearfully and detestably. "Well, since you put it that way, I guess I could show you a little mercy. So stop crying would ya."

"Yes Sir!" Tomomo cried happily and joyfully, suddenly no longer crying.

_Whoa, a total 180, what with this kid?_ Tamama thought. "Anyways since I spare your life, you're going to have to do a favor for me, okay."

"Anything for you sir, even if it kills, sir yes sir!" Tomomo said, saluting the proud Private.

"Tamama-senpai," Taruru said. "Even though he's a kid and everything, he sounds like a personal mercenary or butler to me."

"Hey, yeah you're right." Tamama agreed deviously.

"Excuse me sir," Tomomo asked. "Permission to speak, sir!"

"Heh, I kinda like the way you refer to me." Tamama chuckled mischievously. "Permission granted!"

"Thank you sir!" Tomomo thanked Tamama and began. "I came here today to greet you with a firm handshake and assist you in celebrating Christmas today, sir!"

"Christmas?"

"Yeah, Christmas is today right?"

"Uh…dude…today is Christmas _Eve_."

There was a long pause. Tomomo burst into tears and began to cry on the floor.

"Waah! I came a day early, what a miscalculation! How embarrassing and humiliating!" Tomomo cried loudly. "How could he have opened me the day before? I didn't know the Tamama is such a bad kid!"

"Hey, do you really have the right to call him kid?" Taruru asked.

"Hey, uh Tomomo calm down. Stop crying." Tamama told him, trying to calm him down.

"Yes sir!" Tomomo blurted out, making another 180.

Tamama's room door opened. The Nishizawa army marched in and got into position for combat. Paul and Momoka walked in cautiously.

"Tama-chan, are you all right?" Momoka asked, not paying attention to Tomomo yet. "There was a blast and everything down here and there's an intruder, so who's the intruder?"

"Oh hey Momo-chi!" Tamama greeted her again and ran to her side. "Oh it's nothing really; it was just that kid over there."

"Huh?" Momoka looked at the direction of Tomomo, approached the three and saluted them.

"Greetings to you all, I am the Lord of Chaos, Tomomo!" He introduced. "It is an honor to make your acquaintance!"

Tomomo was suddenly picked up by Momoka. Tamama and Paul flinched back in fear of how she was going to punish or dispose of it. Taruru rushed to Tamama's side and watched with them.

"Oh how cute!" Momoka blurted out, to everyone's but Tomomo's horror, hugging the little Keronian tightly. "This thing is so adorable, I mean look at this innocent face! Kinda remind me of Fuyuki's face, only a little though, but it's just too irresistible to hug!"

"Huh?" Everyone but Tomomo said in horror and confusion.

"Uh, I take that as a compliment." Tomomo said in confusion while being hugged by Momoka. He was somewhat getting suffocated by the tight hug.

"Uh…Momoka-sama?" Paul asked nervously, grabbing her attention. "Are you feeling all right?"

"Yes, why, is there something wrong?"

"Yeah," Tamama said fearfully. "Usually you punch or break things if it's not relates to Fuyuki. All of the sudden you start hugging this uh…I'm confuse."

"I don't know, but you do bring up a good point." Momoka agreed, looking back at Tomomo's childish and innocent face. "I don't know why, but…I just can't hate this thing? It's not like the feelings I have for Fuyuki, so it's definitely not love at first sight, but something that makes me think more about Fuyuki I think."

Everyone looked at her blankly and confusion. She finally released the little Keronian and smiled at it.

"Tomomo is it."

"Yes ma'am!" Tomomo saluted her.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Momoka Nishizawa, but you could just call me Momoka." She greeted him. She held out her hand. "How about you come with us upstairs and have some tea?"

"Yes ma'am, but um…" Tomomo agreed but hesitated on the hand thing.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I sort of can't hold people by the hand because…" Tomomo explained, looking depress. Tears ran down his eyes as he held up his hand to show her his devastating hands. "I was born a warrior, and because my only destiny is to fight, I can't show any softness or passion such as holding a friends hand. I'm sorry."

Sudden tears came into Momoka's eyes.

_I don't know why, but I actually feel sad for this frog. How terrible that you can't even hold hands, makes me wonder about how could he ever hold his mother's hand._ Momoka thought as she withdraws her hand. "No, I should be sorry for bringing that up."

"I would gladly go and have tea with you though." Tomomo agreed. "So may I?"

Momoka wipe her tears away. "That would all right." She agreed. She turned to Paul. "Paul please bring us some tea to the dining room."

"Uh, yes right away Miss." Paul said. He watched as the two walked out of the room. After when they left, he crouched down and began discussing with Tamama and Taruru. "You see what I see right?"

"Uh, I don't get it?" Taruru said.

"Of course not, you're idiot." Tamama responded. "Somehow that twerp got Momo-chi on her good side the whole time. She doesn't hate that thing one bit."

"Hmm, you're right." Paul said. "What could this mean? Could it be that this little Keronian to her is like…"

"Paul, get your ass up here!" Dark Momoka's voice boomed down on him.

"Uh…yes Momoka-sama!" Paul shouted back, and then whispered back. "We'll talk and figure this out later."

The three and the army rushed upstairs back into the main building.

* * *

Later upstairs now in the backyard, Tomomo watched Tamama and Taruru sparring while having tea with Momoka.

"Wow, so Tamama is that strong? Does he always spar with Taruru?" Tomomo asked anxiously.

"Oh no, it's just that today that Tama-chan's friend came to visit." Momoka explained. "So Tomomo, I want to know more about you. What do you like, do like some candy like Tama-chan?"

"What I like does that includes who?" Tomomo asked. He blushed a bit. "Uh, it's not like I really deeply in love with her or anything. We're just very close friends! Oh, I prefer well-done steaks than candy."

"Oh, Tomomo…you're in love?" Momoka asked, setting her tea aside. She was surprise by his reaction and response.

"N-no, i-it's not like that, really! We're just very close in friendship, that's all!" Tomomo blabbered, embarrassed by her question. "I mean I have feelings for her but it's not like I want to get marry or anything. Oh no, I don't know why I keep on talking; it's all too embarrassing to me. I want to stop but somehow I can't. Oh mouth, please stop and shut up!"

"It's okay Tomomo, it's all right. I won't tell." Momoka smiled. "Besides it's not like I know her or anything."

"Oh right, sorry for my outbreak." Tomomo sobbed. "Please forgive me."

"It's alright, it's nothing really." Momoka giggled. "So what's this person like?"

"Well…" Tomomo began hesitantly.

Just he was about to describe his little sweetheart, his attention was suddenly grabbed by Tamama's and Taruru's energy blast.

"**Tamama Impact!**" Tamama roared, shooting a massive energy beam out of his mouth.

"**Taruru Genocide!**" Taruru boomed, shooting a powerful energy blast from his eyes.

The powers collided and exploded a tie.

"Heh, you got stronger." Tamama commented.

"Just to keep up with you." Taruru replied. "Currently on Keron, there's no one who can beat in energy blasting. So that makes senpai and me the strongest hand to hand energy blasting combatant."

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, Taruru-dono, Tamama-dono, hey, hey, over here!" Tomomo blabbered in excitement. He was already up close to them, leaving Momoka in the shade with her tea. "That was so cool; your energy blast wasn't that bad. It was definitely powerful enough to blow up a fight ring, make that three with both of you!"

"Hey, hey, hey, Tomomo-squat." Tamama mocked him. "What do you mean 'not that bad', huh. Are you saying our powers are lame?"

"Oh no sir, I don't mean it that way sir!" Tomomo whimpered on his knees. "I don't mean for you to misinterpret my words, sir!"

"Hey, you make sounds like you could do better than us both." Taruru grumbled. "You want a try, is that a challenge?"

"Well, I am the Lord of Chaos; I should be able to beat you both." Tomomo mumbled. "Like my power is superior."

"Yeah, you like my foot up your ass!" Dark Tamama kicked in. "You think you all high and mighty with that fake title?"

"Fake title?" Tomomo questioned.

"Yeah fake until you can really back it up." Dark Tamama roared. "So get your butt over here if you want to back it up you brat!"

"Uh," Tomomo muttered. He turned to Momoka and looked at her for guidance. _Should I?_

_I don't know, Tama-chan is pretty crazy when you tempt him._ Momoka thought.

"Well, I'm ordering your little ass over here." Tamama roared impatiently.

"Yes sir!" Tomomo replied.

Tamama and Taruru stood across the innocent looking Tomomo.

"So is this going to be a two-on-one spar then, or is it a match?" Tomomo wondered.

"It's neither, it's a challenge that you brought up, so let's go!" Taruru sneered.

"Oh, Tama-chan, please go easy on him!" Momoka called to him.

"Right, go easy on him. He's only a civilian after all." Tamama muttered. "However, I'll make him regret for being a pretender in front of my face." _When I'm done with him, he'll probably cry and beg me to teach him, and then he'll learn to respect me._

"All right then." Tomomo began. "I guess I'm going all out. You both better be ready and don't hold back. I know I won't since this is a challenge."

Tomomo raise his hand in air.

"**Hellberd of Chaos! Come forth and aid my fight!**" Tomomo called out. Suddenly the storm clouds gathered above him and unleashed a lightning bolt upon his raised hand. The lightning bolt then transformed into an impressive and heavy halberd. He twirls the weapon in his hands and slammed the blade tip on the ground, shaking the battlefield and causing thunder to boom in the clouds. "**Tomomo, Lord of Chaos, is ready for combat!**" He shouted.

"A halberd!" Paul gasped from Momoka's side.

"Huh, a weapon!" Tamama flinched. _Such a cool entrance too, cocky brat!_

"Heh, it's not like it's going to make a difference." Taruru said. "Besides think of it as handicap for him."

"Actually, it's the other way around." Tomomo commented. "I use this halberd as handicap for my enemies. If you were to face me with my claws itself, I can guarantee that you wouldn't be standing here right now as we speak."

"Cocky brat, what are you god!" Tamama roared charging at Tomomo with his fist.

He was easily knocked away by the heavy halberd Tomomo was wielding and went crashing into another direction.

"Tamama-senpai!" Taruru gasped. "Why you…"

He came charging at Tomomo, but was quickly sweep by the long-ranged weapon and fell on his head. Tomomo swung his mighty weapon in the air and slammed it on Taruru's belly, nearly splitting the earth in half.

"Is this all you can offer, nothing but barks no bites." Tomomo mocked the injured Taruru.

Suddenly, Tomomo felt a chill from above. From above him was Tamama with his enormous powerful Jealousy Ball.

"You snot nose cocky son of a bitch!" Tamama roared. "You think a rookie like you can beat me?"

"Ooh, isn't that the Jealousy Ball?" Tomomo said casually and cutely.

"Don't think you're so cute, I'm cuter than you will ever be after when I'm done with you!" Tamama boomed. "Eat this shit you shitty brat! **Tamama's Jealousy Ball MAX OUT!**"

The giant dark ball began to descend upon Tomomo, who laughed in the front of danger.

"Ha, ha, ha, this should be fun to take out!" He laughed.

He held his halberd in one hand and began spinning it rapidly at the ball. The ball made contact, but it seems to be getting shredded by the rapid spinning.

"Hmm…nothing but child's play." Tomomo grinned, depleting the energy ball and vanquishing it.

"What the, but how!" Tamama gasped.

"No way, impossible!" Paul gasped.

"That move seems unavoidable when used." Momoka muttered in shock.

"Heh, try avoiding this in mid-air." Tomomo shouted to Tamama. "**Chaos Serpent Lancing!**"

He held his blade tip at the mid-airborne Tamama and began thrashing at him.

_Oh crap!_ Tamama thought, crossing his arms to shield himself from the attack. The attack struck him all over his body, every hit burns his skin. Tamama was sent flying into the air and crashing hard back to earth.

"Tamama-senpai!" Taruru cried, rushing to his rival side. "Are all right?"

"Oh god, that hurt." Tamama blurted out, sitting up. "This brat isn't that bad."

They both looked at Tomomo, who rested his weapon on his shoulder and smiled childishly at them.

"Alright, that's it." Tamama growled. "I have enough of Mister Cute Face. Taruru, let's do it!"

"Right!" Taruru agreed.

They both stood side to side each other and began charging up their chi as if they were DBZ characters.

"Oh, energy blasting now?" Tomomo chuckled. He plunge his weapon aside of him into the ground and did the same. "Power up!"

"Let's do this!" Taruru cried.

"This is end, brat!" Tamama roared.

"**Combination Technique!**" They both shouted. "**Tamama and Taruru's Genocidal Impact Cannon!**"

By firing the all out power of the Tamama Impact and the Taruru Genocide, the combine force created a spiral energy beam; on a game, it is enough to obliterate the whole life bar of the enemy.

"With that much energy, that kid would get creamed or killed!" Paul cried.

"Tomomo, run!" Momoka cried.

Tomomo didn't hesitated nor run. He held his ground and raise his right hand into the air and spread his claws.

"Insolent fools, don't push your luck!" Tomomo yelled. "**Tomo Holocaust!**"

He instantly slammed and plunged his hand into the ground, shaking the world as he executes his powerful move. The move unleashed multiple powerful pulses of energy, unseen by since time began, around Tomomo. The massive energy pulses collided with Tamama and Taruru's attack, which was a yard away from colliding with Tomomo's body. The multiple energy pulse began to build up strength and easily shove the blast back at the horrified Tamama and Taruru.

_Impossible, he's pushing our attack back this much? _Tamama thought fearfully. _Who is this kid?_

In a moment, a loud crackling noise burst into the air that was heard from miles away, releasing a massive earthquake and shockwave that boomed across the city, even the Hinatas felt it.

Paul was able to protect Momoka from harm, but fainted afterward.

"In…credible…" Paul muttered, before collapsing.

"Paul!" Momoka cried, kneeing down next to him.

Momoka's yard suddenly turned into a massive crater with Tomomo in the center of it. He ran around looking for his opponents.

"Aah, Tamama, I didn't mean to go this far, I'm sorry!" He whined looking for Tamama in the rubbles and ruins he created. He finally found Tamama, unconscious, hanging off a lifeless bent over tree. He carefully got him down on the ground and laid him on the dirt. "I'm really sorry, I could have killed. I'm really sorry!" He cried again.

"Hey…stop crying." Tamama groaned. "I'm not dead…yet."

"Oh good, that would be bad for me if you died then." Tomomo sobbed.

"That…was unbelievable…" Tamama said. "You're not kidding when you're the Lord of Chaos, huh?"

"No sir, I never lie about big things like this." Tomomo whimpered. "I am seriously the Lord of Chaos, the bringer of planet destructions."

"I see…" He groaned weakly. "Are you part of the Keron Elite Bodyguards or something?"

"No sir, I'm just like you. I'm part of the Keron Force as well." Tomomo corrected him. "I'm Demon Private Tomomo, sir."

"D-D-D-Demon P-P-Private!" Tamama muttered in fear.

From outer space where the satellites are floating around: "TAMA!"


	3. Chapter 1C

Chapter 1-C: Demon Private Tomomo presents: Merry Christmas, See you all in The Future…desu!

* * *

Coming back to the Hinata residence, Keroro and the others were cleaning up after the unknown quakes and explosions; almost everything fell to floor and shatter, or tumble off something and break.

"What's with today?" Keroro whined while vacuuming the floor. "Is today supposed to be Earthquake Day or something? I can't even build my Gundam models when there are all these quakes and explosions!"

"For once, I agree with the frog." Natsumi agreed, picking up shattered glass. "I can't listen to Mutsumi's radio show like this. If this keeps up, my stereo systems will break."

"Yeah, it kinda remind me of Moa when she tries to destroy the world huh?" Fuyuki joked. He was helping Giroro pulling up some stuff that tipped over.

Everyone sighed in exhaustion, all but Lady Moa, who was picking up a few things that fell off. She looked worried and terrified, so worried that she stopped picking up things ever since Fuyuki's comment.

"Like me…" She muttered worriedly. "Destroying…the world?"

"Huh, Lady Moa, hello?" Keroro asked, trying to snap her out of the trance she's in. "Hey, Lady Moa, are you all right? You look worry, is there something wrong?"

"Someone's…taking… my job?" Moa muttered. She suddenly glowed brightly and transformed into her true form, wielding the Lucifer Spear high in the air. "No, I can't let anyone destroy the world, that's my job!"

"Uh, Moa-chan, what are doing?" Natsumi asked fearfully.

"No, I must beat whoever is doing this first before they do it!" Moa cried, getting ready to plunge her weapon into the ground. "Here goes…**1/1** **Hellmageddon!**"

"Wait Lady Moa!" Keroro cried, halting her attack. "You can't destroy Pekopon; you're going kill us too!"

"But Uncle-sama, if I don't, someone is going to steal my job!" Moa whined.

"Uh yeah but…" Fuyuki persuaded. "I'm pretty sure this is all a coincidence, I don't think these earthquakes happen because of someone."

"You really think so?" Moa asked.

"Humph, then you're pretty stupid huh?" Giroro said. He leaned against the wall and explained. "Look, your mom and dad assign you this planet so there can't be another Lord of Terror here. Besides, there's no in the world here can match such destructive power unless they're part of the Angol Tribe. I'm pretty sure no one from your tribe is here or else this world is already destroyed as we speak."

"You know, that's a good point Giroro." Natsumi agreed. "Nice work Giroro."

Giroro blush bright red and turned his head away.

"Yeah, he's right. I mean who could possibly have more power than the Lord of Terror?" Fuyuki casually commented.

Just then, the doorbell rang. Natsumi ran to get the door, it was Momoka and the rest, but Taruru who went home.

"Oh hey Momoka-chan!" She greeted her. "Hey Fuyuki, Momoka is here to see you."

"Uh…actually not really. It was Tama-chan's idea, I just came along." Momoka blabbered embarrassedly. "But…since I'm here…might as well."

"So Momoka-chan, what brings you both here?" Natsumi asked.

"Make that three."

"Huh, what do mean?" Natsumi questioned.

"Hey Na-chi, down here hey!" Tamama called to her from below.

"Oh Tamama." Natsumi greeted him.

"Hey look, I found this guy in a present." Tamama bragged. "Come on over here, Tomomo, don't be shy."

Natsumi looked over and saw the small shy Keronian hiding behind Momoka's legs. It walked up to her and saluted her.

"Greetings, I'm Demon Private Tomomo, it's nice to meet you!" Tomomo greeted her.

Everyone came to the door to greet Momoka and Tamama, only to be distracted seeing Natsumi hugging Tomomo in her arms; to Giroro's horror.

"Ooh, it's just too cute! Look at this face, irresistible!" Natsumi cried, hugging the little Keronian. "He looks like Tamama-chan, but cuter. Not like the stupid frog at all!"

"What, cuter than me?" Dark Tamama roared in anger and jealousy.

"Not like me?" Keroro barked. "Excuse me, what do you mean not like me at all!"

"That thing…" Giroro muttered. His body suddenly to burn up as his anger rise to critical point. "That thing…that thing…is too dangerous, kill, kill, kill…"

The three Keronians in the room began to grow in anger at Natsumi's comment; their dark aura emits heavier into the air.

"Is he's like another friend of yours Tamama?" Natsumi asked.

"More…or less." Dark Tamama muttered.

She gently put the little Keronian down on the ground like a little baby or a two-year old.

"Fuyuki, would you agree that it's adorable." Natsumi asked.

"Heh, right. It's just cute." Fuyuki smiled, trying to pick out his words right in front of the three mad Keronians. "Just cute, right Momoka-san?"

"Yeah, that's exactly what he is: cute and adorable." Momoka agreed.

"Oh right so sorry." Natsumi apologized to Momoka. "Got distracted, come on in, we were just cleaning up."

"Oh, I see." Momoka said as she enter the house with everyone else.

Tomomo walked into the house and followed everyone into the living room. Midway in the hall, he was stopped by Keroro and Giroro.

"Hey!" He greeted innocently.

"Look here, kid!" Giroro muttered at him, pointing his gun at him. "You dare get any closer to Natsumi, I swear, I will kill you."

"Yes sir!" Tomomo saluted. "But it's not like I'm trying, sir. Ah right, you're Corporal Giroro, right."

"So you know me?" Giroro said, still in an angry tone. Tomomo began to giggle at him. "What are you giggling about, you want to die?"

"Huh, no it's nothing. No sir, nothing at all." Tomomo giggled.

"Anyways," Keroro interrupted. "So, who's this Tamama, friend?"

"Not really sir." Tamama muttered in disappointment.

"Well then, youngster." Keroro said. "If you have no business here really, the Keroro Platoon is very busy. You do realize you're on the battlefield right?"

"Yes sir." Tomomo saluted.

"Well then, like Giroro always say." Keroro began. "Civilians should not be here, and they are to leave immediately for safety."

"Right, you better get going." Giroro agreed. "This isn't a playground for youngster like you to roam around."

Tomomo gently scratch his head, showing Giroro and Keroro his sharp claws, who flinch in reaction.

"Do you think I'm stupid or something?" Tomomo asked. "I may be young, but don't take me as some arrogant fool, Mister Sergeant and Mister Corporal, sir."

"Huh?" Giroro and Keroro said in confusion.

Tomomo stood up straight and saluted.

"I am Tomomo, the Lord of Chaos and the mighty Demon Private of the Keron Force, reporting for duty sir!" Tomomo shouted.

The two Keronians jumped back in terror.

_D-D-D-Demon…Private?_ They both thought in horror.

"Hold on, wait are you here to demote me then?" Keroro cried in fear. "Demon Private is higher ranking than a regular Sergeant right?"

"That's right sir, Demon Class is a higher level of Devil Class, so technically I would one of the supreme officer that could order the Colonel and your father the Devil Sergeant." Tomomo explained. He watched as Keroro collapse on his knees. "But don't worry, I'm not here to demote you, I came to help!"

"Huh?" Keroro said.

"Hold on, if you're really in this Demon Class, where's your identification card?" Giroro questioned nervously. "You could easily make this all up you know."

"Oh my ID," Tomomo answered. He pulled out a card from his cap and handed it to Giroro. "Here's my ID, good enough?"

Giroro slowly took the ID. Tamama and Keroro huddle over him and looked as well.

**

* * *

**

IDENTIFICATION CARD:

**NAME: TOMOMO**

**RANK: LEADER DEMON PRIVATE**

**BIRTH: JUNE 6****TH**

**OCCUPATION: KERON FORCE**

**APPROVAL: ELITE ADMIRAL KERURU**

**2018**

* * *

"It's…it's…" Giroro trembled. "It's real?"

"Yep, but for now, I'm taking a vacation here." Tomomo explained, taking back his ID. "So technically, I'm not in office. You're still in charge, Mister Sergeant Keroro."

"Gero…" Keroro gulped. "Uh…would you like anything sir?"

"Uh, no, do not call me sir, please." Tomomo told him. "It's just awkward coming from you guys, so don't."

Tomomo looked around and ran after the others, leaving the three Keronians in shock.

"I can't believe it." Giroro said, still trembling. "Such an officer actually existed."

"To think I thought my dad's ranking was the highest." Keroro replied. "So Tamama, is this the reason for you coming over here."

Tamama nodded in agreement. Keroro sigh. "Just as I thought."

The three Keronians walked into the room. From behind, Moa caught up to them.

"Oh, Uncle-sama, I'm done cleaning the bathroom, like you said." Moa called to him.

"Oh, Lady Moa, I almost forgot you weren't at the door with us." Keroro said.

"Huh, did someone come?" Moa asked. "You could say unexpected visitor."

"You could say shut your mouth." Dark Tamama muttered in annoyance.

From the hall, they suddenly heard Koyuki's voice from the living room.

"Ooh, it's just too cute that I must hug it!" She cried.

They rushed into the room to find little Tomomo in the center of attention, now being hugged by Koyuki. Dororo appeared next to Keroro.

"It seems that this Tomomo is grabbing all the attention." Dororo said.

"I see…" Keroro muttered.

"Friend of yours Tamama-kun? You must be proud to have such friend."

"Actually…we only knew after I open his box." Tamama explained.

"Sigh, leave them alone. Come on guys; let's head back to our base." Keroro shrugged. "Lady Moa, can you get some star fruits… um Lady Moa?"

Keroro looked at Lady Moa in confusion. She was staring at Tomomo who was standing on top of the living room table. Tears came to her eyes, inevitably like the other girls couldn't resist.

"Ooh…it's adorable!" She cried, grabbing Tomomo's attention, which looked at her in surprise. His eyes widen as she ran up to him and hugged the little Keronian. "You know, your face is just so cute."

Tomomo twitched a bit. Tamama was suddenly startled from his point of view. From his view he could see something in Tomomo's childish eyes.

_Tears?_ Tamama thought, looking at Tomomo sharply.

"Th-Thank you…" Tomomo mumbled softly. Tamama watched as the little Keronian embraced the Lord of Terror back, gently. Small tears ran down his eyes and dripped on to Moa's shoulder.

_What was that all about?_ Tamama thought. _Why he's crying, is it because of her? Does he…by any chance…know her?_

* * *

Later that day, Momoka, Tamama, and Tomomo took a ride home by Momoka's limousine. Tamama watch, as the car drove away, Tomomo looking back at the Hinata's house—looking back at Lady Moa, smiling back and waving to them like the rest.

"Hey, Tomomo, you are right?" Tamama asked him anxiously.

"Huh…no nothing." Tomomo replied. He sat back down and smiled at Tamama.

"Hey, why are you looking at me like that?" Dark Tamama barked in disgust.

"Nothing, sir." Tomomo repeated, wiping his tears away. "I have something to confess to you both."

"Huh, what is Tomo-chan?" Momoka asked.

"I'm not here on vacation, I lied." Tomomo confessed. "I was sent here on a mission."

"A mission, what kind of mission?" Tamama asked.

"If I tell you both…" Tomomo began. "Will you believe me?"

"Of course we would, right Tama-chan." Momoka replied.

"I don't know, it depends since it took this long for you to confess." Tamama grumbled.

"Well…my mission…" Tomomo began. "My mission here… is to…"

There was a long pause, which made Momoka and Tamama more curious, building up suspense. Tomomo took a deep breath.

"I was sent here to help you both in Secret Santa!" Tomomo blurted out.

"Eh, no way!" Momoka and Tamama screamed in shock. The car suddenly hit the brakes and stopped.

"You're joking right?" Tamama blabbered. "You're here to help us with Secret Santa? That's your big mission."

"See, I told you guys you would believe me." Tomomo grumbled turning away from them. "My plan was to go with you guys on shopping today and help pick out gifts for Miss Alisa Southerncross and… Miss Lady Moa. Afterward I just leave with my mission complete. If you don't believe me now, how do you explain on how I know about you Secret Santa's, or the game for that matter?"

"Oh right," Momoka agreed. "We never told you about it."

"How the hell do you…" Tamama asked.

"Classified till the end." Tomomo interrupted. "So, may I help you…both?"

There was a slight pause of silence.

"Sure, why not. I can never say no to such an innocent and honest face." Momoka replied. "What about you Tama-chan?"

Tamama sighed causing Tomomo to look depress.

"I serious didn't like you at first…but now…" Tamama explained. "I guess…I am going to need your help with this."

"Ooh…" Tomomo whimpered. Tears began to come to his eyes again.

"Hey, don't you start crying on me now! You're fighter, not a crier!" Tamama shouted.

"I'm sorry sir, I stop crying." Tomomo sobbed, wiping his tears away. "Thank you sir, I will find you a perfect gift for you to give Alisa-dono and Moa…dono."

* * *

Next day, Christmas is here at last. Everyone that evening has gathered at Keroro's not so secret base for their party.

"Merry Christmas to you all (See You All in Hell!)" Keroro shouted. "All right then, before we start the party though, let's start with Secret Santa, shall we!"

"Yeah!" Most of everyone shouted in joy.

"Okay, let's start with the person we really don't want to hear from so we can get over with it, Sergeant Major…" Keroro began pointing to an empty seat. "…Kululu?"

"Oh, Kululu-san said he can't attend the party yet." Aki announced. "But he text me to tell you to do it for him."

"Gero, I see, so that's why he left his present on the table." Keroro said. He picked up Kululu's present and began to imitate Kululu. "Ku, Ku, Ku, I like to say that my Secret Santa seems to give me some kind of earmuffs that fits perfectly on mine. Hmm…wonder whose it from?"

"Heh, nice impression; that would be me." Aki Hinata laughed. "Took me a while to get it right."

"Ku, Ku, Ku, why thank you." Keroro chuckled in replacement of Kululu. "Okay, now that the Sergeant Major is done, how about you Mama-dono, what did you get?"

Aki opened her present to find a beautiful some nice pair of mittens.

"Oh my, wonder who this is from?" She asked.

"Oh that mine, do you like it?" Koyuki blurted it out.

"It's wonderful, Koyuki-chan thank you." Aki thanked her.

"Alright, then I can't wait so I go next." Keroro said, opening his present. He gasped in delight. "What this? It's a Gundam Model that I have never seen before? Who is this from?"

"That would be me sir." Dororo replied. "It took awhile to find this for you. I use part of my last month bonus on it, but on Christmas, giving is the best part. I heard it was brand new and wasn't announced yet so I bought as soon as manufacture it. In other words, it's one of the first one produced."

"Oh, Dororo!" Keroro cried. He ran up and gave Dororo a big hug. "You're the best friend I ever had. You really know how to make a friend cry for joy!"

"Thank you…Keroro-kun." Dororo whimpered in joy.

"So pal, what did you get?" Keroro asked.

Dororo opened his present. It was a new chess board and pieces.

"Seeing this, I think I know who this is from." He chuckled.

"Right on the dot, Dororo." Saburo announced. "How about we go a few rounds after, huh?"

"I would be an honor to play against you with my new chess board and pieces." Dororo accepted.

"My turn!" Koyuki shouted. She opened her present to find a book: "Normal Life for Dummies". "Oh, this could be useful, wonder who it's from?"

"With that type of present," Natsumi began in disappointment. "Who do you think is a big enough jerk to pull that off?"

The speaker suddenly went off. As a playback was played.

"Ku, Ku, Ku, I guess the cats out of the bag, I been found." Kululu's playback played. "Really, you should learn a thing or two from that be a least fit in. Good luck, Ku, Ku, Ku."

"Thank you!" Koyuki shouted.

"Remind me again, why you thank him?" Natsumi asked.

"What, it's Christmas, even if it's a gift like this, I should thank him." Koyuki laughed.

"You're such in high spirit all the time, Koyuki-chan." Natsumi said. "Now I guess it's my turn then."

She opened her present, which was wrapped very nicely, and to her astonishment and everyone else's, she receive a beautiful red dress.

"Wow, it's so cute and beautiful!" She cried in joy. "Wonder whose it is from?"

Giroro blushed a bit and raised his hand, trying not to look at her.

"Well, yeah, it was nothing really." Giroro announced shyly. "Thought you would like…something like this."

"Oh Giroro, it's wonderful, thank you so much!" Natsumi thanked him, causing him to blush even brighter. "I will cherish this beautiful dress you gave me. This is the best gift you ever…wait a minute, come to think of it, I don't remember you ever getting me anything for the other times, right?"

While Natsumi thought about the Christmases before, Giroro chuckled in satisfaction.

_Mission Complete, I finally did it. Keroro actually did something right for once._ Giroro thought. _Humph, now then, what so special about this Christmas for me?_

He opened his present and to his astonishment, he receives two things: a book on WWII and a model tank from WWII.

"Whoa, what is this?" Giroro said in interest.

"It's a book on WWII and a model tank, what do you think it is?" Natsumi told him. "The stupid frog suggested the model to me."

"Wait, Natsumi, you're my Secret Santa?" Giroro blurted out to his surprise. "You mean you didn't get Saburo?"

"No, why you say that?"

"Yesterday, you look happy to see who you got and I saw you looked at him and…"

"Don't be silly Giroro." Natsumi giggled. "I can't be that lucky, besides I'm glad I picked you so I could be your Secret Santa."

"You're glad…" Giroro blabbered. He blushed very brightly and turned away. "You…You don't have to be glad it's me. I mean, it's just me anyways…and yet…thank…you."

"Your welcome, Merry Christmas Giroro." Natsumi giggled at him. "So you like it right?"

"I…I lo…I will cherish as if it's the most important thing in the world." Giroro replied. "Merry Christmas to you too, Natsumi. Funny how we both got each other."

"Anyways, to you now, Saburo!" Keroro shouted, passing the turn over to the poet.

"Well then, let's see what we got here." Saburo said. He open his to find a Gundam Model as well. "Whoa, these are good. Thanks little frog."

"Yeah, well…uh wait minute…how did you know it was me." Keroro asked.

"Cause you know Gundam as much as I do. Seeing the quality of these models, it must be hard giving these to me."

"Yeah, well, you got me. But, hey, this Christmas man. Giving is what counts. Besides… I already got a Gundam Model from Dororo!" Keroro bragged. "And it is much better than the one you have! Gero, Gero, Gero, Gero!"

"True, true, I admit defeat." Saburo joked.

"Then that leaves the rest of us to finish up then." Fuyuki said. He started to open his present. "Whoa, a book on Time Traveling and a book on Monsters of Legends!"

"Do you like it, Fuyuki?" Alisa said. "I got help from your friends to get them for you."

"Wow, this is from you Alisa?" Fuyuki smiled. "Thank you very much."

"Merry Christmas, Fuyuki." Alisa muttered shyly. "I must go now, see you around."

"Wait, aren't you going to open yours?" Tomomo called to her before she took off.

"You're…" She said. _What is this mix feeling about this thing? He looks like one from the dark race, but this feeling isn't. His power level is off the scale; if I were to eat him, then most likely I go beyond being human! Who is this alien? Then again though…_

"Never mind who I am." Tomomo replied. "Aren't you…"

"How interesting." Alisa interrupted him. Using her powers, she grabbed him by the cheek and yank it while using her hands to pat the confuse Tomomo. "Somewhat…cute…"

"Never mind that." Tomomo said, breaking free from her grip. He pushes Momoka towards Alisa. "How about Momoka-dono walk you out, I think she has something to discuss about your present."

Alisa and Momoka was suddenly shoved out of the room and into the halls of the base.

"So, what this you want to talk about?" Alisa asked.

"Well, um…it's about the present of yours." Momoka explained. "I really try on this, it was hard on doing it, but Tomomo said that this is the best thing I could ever give you, since I don't know much about you. He said that this would make you feel more comfortable around us."

Momoka watched as Alisa opened her present quickly with her powers. Inside was a beautiful platinum necklace with a picture inside. Inside was a small picture of Fuyuki.

"Wow, I didn't expect this." Alisa said.

"Yeah, me neither." Momoka said embarrassedly. "Look, this doesn't mean that I'm giving him up to you or anything. I just want you to respect my feeling for him that I'm in love with Fuyuki-kun. In order for you to understand that is my giving a little bit of that feeling to you. So there it is, just to let you know, that I won't lose."

Alisa looked at the necklace that is dangling in her hand. She turned around and got ready to take flight using her powers.

"I see, so is this the little frog back there's plan as well?" Alisa asked. "Just to let you know, Fuyuki is mine. No matter what happens, in the end, he will be mine."

Momoka sighed sadly, but suddenly saw Alisa put on her necklace she gave.

"Remember this human, I won't lose to you." Alisa said.

"I won't either." Momoka smiled in relief.

Just as Momoka was heading back to the room, Alisa stopped her.

"That alien isn't like the rest." Alisa said. "He's not ordinary. Something about him however reminds me of that Lord of Terror you call a friend."

With those final words, Alisa vanished and left the base and the Hinata house.

"Merry Christmas, Alisa." Momoka said with a small smile. She headed back to room and sat down with the others.

"It's your turn Momo-chi." Tamama blurted out in excitement.

"Oh, were you all waiting, I'm sorry." She apologized

"No need," Saburo said. "So what you get?"

Momoka opened her present which was nicely wrapped. Inside was a brand new diary book.

"Oh what this?" Momoka wondered. She opened the book to the first which read:

_Property of Momoka Nishizawa_

_Merry Christmas Momoka-san!_

_Your Secret Santa, Fuyuki Hinata_

"F-Fuyuki-kun!" She blurted out. She held her book up, covering her mouth. "You're my Secret Santa?"

"Heh, I didn't know what to get you, so I just got you this." Fuyuki chuckled in embarrassment. "Hope you like it."

"Thank you…Fuyuki-kun." Momoka sobbed. Tears ran down her eyes as she cried in joy. "This is the best Christmas I ever had with you guys."

"Heh, heh, glad you like it." Fuyuki chuckled. "Merry Christmas Momoka-san."

"Merry Christmas to you too." Momoka replied nervously, blushing in front of him.

"Aww~!" Everyone went, embarrassing Momoka.

"All right, that leaves you and Moa, Tamama!" Keroro shouted. "Let's hurry up and party for real!"

_Huh, what the?_ Tamama thought. _How we ended up having each other for Secret Santa?_

"Oh my, like unexpected plot twist." Moa said.

Tamama slowly opened his present. _Watch it going to be something stupid I bet!_ He thought in disgust. To prove him wrong, he found a large jar of candy and a pair of fight mitts.

"I know how much Tamama-chan like candy a lot so I got a large jar full." Moa explained. "The mitts were to find, but I somehow manage to find some since Tamama-chan likes to fight in hand to hand combat. Like difficult to find good fights?"

_This…This…This is…so unexpected!_ Tamama thought. _All the things I could want, is right before my eyes! How in frog's name did she…_

"Oh my god, Tamama-chan!" Moa cried in delight as she opened her present from him. She received a book on the Earth's tectonic plates and a portrait of Keroro, Tamama, and herself. "Tamama-chan, this is wonderful, like a beautiful sight! These are the best presents I ever got, thank you!"

"Uh, I gotta say the same thing for you." Tamama muttered in despair and embarrassment. _Even though she is my enemy, I guess I could loosen up a bit for her._ "Thank you so much for these gifts."

"Merry Christmas Tamama-chan!"

"Merry Christmas to you too, Moa-chan!"

Everyone laughed in joy; Operation: Pekopon Secret Santa was a success. Well, almost everyone was laughing. From the corner, Tomomo sat, crying by himself, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Tomomo, what's wrong?" Moa asked him.

"Hey are you…alright?" Tamama asked.

"That…was the most…beautiful and wonderful sight…I ever seen." Tomomo cried as a fountain of tears came running out of his eyes.

"Huh?" Everyone wondered.

"What are you talking about?" Keroro asked.

"Seeing this…my mission… is complete…" Tomomo sobbed in delight. "I…really want to go home now."

_Keru, Keru, Keru, Keru, Keru, Keru, Keru!_

Tomomo's head symbol started beeping like a burglar alarm.

"What's that?" Natsumi asked him.

"What's that noise it is making?" Fuyuki wondered.

"Oh, captain!" Tomomo cried.

"Captain?" Giroro asked.

Tomomo pushed his left ear and stood up.

"This Demon Private Tomomo, sir, reporting!" Tomomo reported into his transmission.

"_This Elite Admiral Keruru, report Private._" The voice came over.

"Mission complete, task is finish, sir!"

"_Excellent, your mission is done. Demon Private, we're taking you home._"

Tomomo began to cry again, but held it back and saluted.

"Sir, yes sir!" Tomomo shouted.

He turned off his transmission with his commander, just as when Kululu appeared from the floor.

"It's all over now…" Tomomo said softly.

"Wait, Tomomo, what was that all about?" Keroro asked for an explanation.

"Heh, I guess, I never told you my full story." Tomomo explained. He held his hand up and crossed his claws. "I'm an elite officer from the future of Pekopon. My mission here is set the course of this past to our future."

"From…From the future!" Keroro shouted in shock.

"Eh, you're from the future!" Everyone cried in astonishment.

"How can that be?" Dororo asked.

"Ku, Ku, Ku, the Sergeant told me about him, even though I never met him in person until now." Kululu chuckled. "I try pulling up his files and his 'leader' and guess what. There is no such position as Demon class or whoever his leader is."

"So, that means you really are from the future." Giroro said.

"100% correct." Tomomo said. "My mission here was to change the relationship of Momoka and Alisa so they could get along with each other, and also the most important task is to change the relationship of Private Tamama with Angol Moa."

"Huh, my relationship with her?" Tamama roared. "If you're from the future, you should know that I rather die. Why didn't you kill in our fight then?"

"Heh, heh, I can't really do that now, that would be dangerous." Tomomo chuckled. "When I first arrived here, Momoka and the other girls treat me as if I'm a cute brother or a nephew. The other Keroro Platoon members treat me as a soldier of war. But, I can never imagine killing my own father…"

"Your…father?" Moa asked in shock. "Wait, when you mean by that, you mean…"

"Ssshh," Tomomo stopped Moa from speaking. He suddenly levitated and flew over to Moa. "Let this conversation end for now. Please carry on, and don't lose hope for Pekopon."

"What do mean?" Moa asked.

Tomomo whispered to her: "Beware of the Four, they have risen from defeat, the Tyrant will return. That is all I can say, only time will tell now. Remember this in your heart, don't lose hope in Earth."

Suddenly from behind, a beam of light shined above them; a wormhole has opened up.

"My time has come." He said. "You must take care now, let your choices guide you to the future."

"Wait Tomomo," Momoka called to him. "I never get the chance to thank you, for all you done."

"It's all right; you can thank me in the future." Tomomo said. "I really had fun with you guys; it's been an honor to witness the best of you. Merry Christmas, see you all in the future!"

"Bye Tomomo!" Everyone, but Kululu, Tamama, and Moa, shouted, waving goodbye. "See you in the future!"

"Oh Kululu-san!" Tomomo called to him.

"Huh?" Kululu muttered.

"See ya you old hack!" Tomomo yelled, winking at him.

A sudden familiar chill came over him. _What's this oppressing feeling I'm having? It's like those eyes! Wait…it couldn't be…_

"Tamama," Tomomo flew over to him, patting him on the shoulder. "As your descendant, I wish that today is the best Christmas you ever have! Stay strong!"

"Uh…okay…" Tamama agreed. "Stay strong too!" He yelled back.

_Tomomo-kun, Tomomo-kun, Tomomo-kun…_A voice called to the young warrior.

"Lady Toa!" He cried. "I'll be right over!"

"Wait Tomomo-chan!" Moa stopped him from going. "There still so many things we didn't do together yet, and so many things I still don't understand…"

"Ssshh," Tomomo stopped from continuing. He flew up to her. "For now, remember my words and take good care of your Uncle. Let time unfold as it is."

He embraced her for the last time, as she hugged him back. Everyone watched the beautiful sight between the two.

_He's at it again._ Tamama thought.

Tears ran down Tomomo's eyes. He once again whispered into her ears. "Thank you. Merry Christmas…mom…"

The last few words struck Moa with quite a shock as he released her from his grip and flew into the wormhole, vanishing from this timeline.

_Did he…_Moa thought.

* * *

The Christmas party went on, but none could forget when the first being from the future came to visit them, none could forget when the almighty Lord of Chaos descended upon them on Christmas—especially Lady Moa and Private Tamama.

_I wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!_

_From the author:_

_Elite Admiral Keruru_


	4. Chapter 2PRO

Times for a New Years Special! Hope y'all like it. Sorry if there are some words mixed up or left out. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 2-Pro: Hack Gamer presents: Best Hacker on Current Keron- Tororo? Bet not!

* * *

It's a brand new year that everyone would like to New Year's Day, starting on January 1st, okay we all know that crap for sure so I won't bore you. The first attack started on Keron just around the day before New Year's at around 11:45 PM. It all started down in a creepy dark room, not really since there are lights shining from a bunch of computer screens. Sitting in front of it was the Buck Private Tororo of the famous Garuru Platoon. He's currently working on a program to defeat his arch nemesis, the infamous Sergeant Major Kululu.

"Damn that Kululu, making me work so hard." Tororo muttered in anger. "I'm the top hacker, and the smartest among all geeks of Keron. How dare he make a fool out of me so many times! Well no more, this will grind his gears and send him to hell, Pu, Pu, Pu, Pu, Pu!"

He rapidly type on his keyboard, so quick that it looks like he have thousands of hands. Freaky, but effective when you're behind someone in a competition.

"After this program is complete, I'll send this to him and challenge him. When he starts this up, it will destroy his whole system, and then we'll see whose top dog. Pu, Pu, Pu, Pu." He planned. "With a few programs I borrow from Keron's Grand Database and Systems, there no way I could ever lose again. Soon the world, no, the galaxy will realize that I, Tororo, am the number one hacker of all times! Pu, Pu, Pu, Pu, Pu!"

Just as he finishes his line, something popped up on his screen.

"**You got mail!**" The computer said.

"What, mail for me? Wonder who could it is?" Tororo asked. He moved his cursor over to the mail and opened it. It read:

_How about a chat bit? Let's talk on a private chat room I setup. Don't be scare I won't bite._

_Click here to go to Chat Room 966#4.5_

_Signed 966 _

"What is this?" Tororo wondered anxiously. He paid no attention but the person who sent it: 966. "Kululu, you bastard! You want to talk to me? Alright then, I could send you the program through here too then, I'm so smart."

He moves his cursor to the 'click here…' button and clicked on it. A program activated and opened up a chat room program. The screen showed, as if he was there himself, a table in front and a silhouetted Keronian sitting across from him; swirls were shown on what seems to be big glasses on the Keronian.

* * *

Chat Dialogues Activated

_?: So how do you like my chat room? I made it myself. Ku, Ku, Ku._

_00:01_

_TORO: As expected, Kululu. Here I have a package just for you._

_00:09_

_(Program sent to ?)_

_00:10_

_?: Oh for me, why thank you, I'll accept your offer. Wonder what it is?_

_00:11_

_(Program accepted by ?)_

_00:11_

_(Program opened by ?)_

_00:12_

_?: My, you like playing tricks and games do you? Ku, Ku, Ku…_

_00:13_

_TORO: You like it? Lol._

_00:18_

_?: Yes, I really do. Nice one. Lol._

_00:19_

_TORO: Having fun? Lol._

_01:00_

_?: Anyways, let's get down to business._

_01:00_

_TORO: Huh, aren't working on that. No time for business, your about to get your butt kicked here. Lol._

_01:09_

_?: Really? How about we play a game; if you win, you win this battle. If you lose, well, I'll let you win any ways. How about it? Or are you chicken, too scared to play with the big boys? Ku, Ku, Ku, Ku…_

_01:10_

_TORO: Like hell I am, fine! I prove to you that I'm the greatest hacker! Name your game!_

_01:23_

_?: Are you sure?_

_01:23_

_TORO: Of course I'm sure!_

_01:40_

_?: Are you really sure?_

_01:40_

_TORO: Are you stupid?_

_01:42_

_?: Are you willing to take full responsible on this?_

_01:42_

_TORO: Are you retarded. Lol. Of course you are. I SAID YES ALREADY YOU SON OF BITCH!_

_01:49_

_?: …_

_01:49_

_TORO: What wrong? Speechless?_

_01:53_

_?: Okay, fine. If you can decipher this encryption, you win this battle._

_01:54_

_(Encryption: MAX Level sent to TORO)_

_01:55_

_TORO: Encryption? You gotta do better than that._

_02:00_

_?: Good luck, Ku, Ku, Ku…_

_02:00_

_TORO: Ha! That was so easy I did it with my eyes close! You admit defeat yet?_

_08:39_

_?: …_

_08:39_

_(Message sent to TORO)_

_08:39_

_(? Log out)_

_08:40_

Chat Dialogue Deactivated.

* * *

Tororo sat in his chair, spinning in his chair, laughing over his victory.

"He finally admits defeat! I win, I'm the best there is!" Tororo laughed. "After all this time, that idiot thought he could actually beat me!"

He stopped spinning and looked at his screen at the message his rival sent him.

"Ha, this must be the proof of his defeat!"

He opened up the message sent to him with a big grin on his face. It read:

_Oh no, I didn't expect you to be so smart! I loss this battle, and you won the war. Here's your reward as proof. I don't want to see you again._

_Victory for you in this game._

_966…Ku, Ku, Ku…_

_P.S:_

"Oh yeah, they say I can't beat him, and two years later, I did!" Tororo shouted in joy. "Who's the boss now you low-life geek. I can imagine it now on the headlines of Keron's news: 'Tororo beats all! Kululu is a fraud!', Pu, Pu, Pu, Pu!"

He ran around the room cheering. He had won the fight with the Sergeant Major Kululu and rank number one hacker.

"Phew, now let's see now. What's his P.S? Maybe a video of him suicide or maybe his last will?"

I'm pretty sure it isn't, Kululu isn't suicidal.

Tororo carelessly scroll down with a bigger smile on his cheeky face. He read the line; suddenly that huge smile flips downward into a dissatisfied frown.

_**Click here to decipher the message above!**_

"What…the hell…is this?" Tororo muttered in anger. "What is he pulling now? That creep, what does he want now?"

Tororo angrily clicked on the 'click here…' button repeatedly. Suddenly, his message of victory scrambled, the words and letters scatter out of position and began rearranging in front of the horrified Tororo. Now the message read in bold:

_**Oh no, I didn't knew you were so stupid! You loss the battle, and you loss the war! Here your punishment for being such idiot. Some top hacker, the game was hack and you didn't even know.**_

_**See you in prison, you sucker.**_

_**You been hack,**_

_**Ku, Ku, Ku, Ku, Ku…**_

_**P.S:**_

_**Thanks for deciphering the encryption of Keron Grand All Supercomputer of Database, Programs, and War Secrets. With this I have access to everything on Keron and the Grand Star; everything is under my control now, even you. I could have done even without you help. You really think you could outsmart me, don't make me laugh. You forever just to decipher the encryption. I could do instantly if I wanted to. Now, let me thank you…have fun…**_

* * *

"What the? I have been hacked!" Tororo suddenly with those words, the doors sealed up tight, the air ventilation clamped up, every technology in the room but the main computer was swallowed by the floor; all this happened in a blink of eye. The keyboards flipped out, leaving a plain flat metal cover, and the computer screens suddenly blurted out of the program, override and replace with Kululu's signature trademark.

"What the hell, what is this?" Tororo cried in terror. He ran to the door, trying to open it, but it was no uses.. "But how, what about my program I sent him? It should have him shut off?"

Just as he finished his line, a voice was heard on his computer. Half of Kululu's face (left side) showed up which took up all of Tororo's screens, showing a large yellow face all together.

"Ku, Ku, Ku, oh yeah about that program," Kululu remembered. "I was an easy hack job. I stopped it as soon as I opened it. Wasn't that fun, really."

"What, my master program have been beaten?" Tororo yelled, running back up to his computer.

"It was poorly programmed by you anyways. If I were to do it, it would be even hard for me, Kululu, to get through." Kululu chuckled. "I did you a favor though."

"How, you lying cheap bastard."

"Hey as a hacker, I don't play fair now, Ku, Ku, Ku, Ku, Ku." Kululu sneered. "It's like you not playing fair by sending me that virus program."

Tororo grumbled in anger, clutching his fist hard. _That low-life jerk, using that against me._

"Anyways, like I said I did you a favor." Kululu began. "I manage to make it better for you. Oh yeah, to prove it that it's way better now, I sent it directly to the Grand Star just for you!"

"Wait you did what!" Tororo roared. "Then that means…"

"Uh-huh, now you're getting it." Kululu chuckled. "Since you patented it, the Grand Star will be hacked and I get all the data I want even more easily. Thanks your program, the Keron Force won't see my doing, they will see yours instead. In other words, I will be getting everything I want and get away without a trace, while you take the fall to prison. Isn't that fun?"

"You fucking son of a bitch!" Tororo roared in anger. "You dope me, you cheating devil!"

"Ku, Ku, Ku, Ku, Ku, oh yes praise me more!" Kululu laughed. "By the way, do you like fireworks? I do, and I like it when there are two things mix with it: Trouble and Accidents. Now, witness as I turn Keron into a natural disaster with a single click of a button!"

The screens changed to multiple views of Keron's cities from satellite, street security cameras, and computer cameras. The major cities with the most electronics and computer operating began to glow through computers, TV screens, microwaves, etc. Suddenly through Tororo's eyes, everything began to self-destruct and blowing up the cities he see. Aircrafts and carriers malfunction and crashed into the ground or each other. Everything known to Keron as technical logical advancement, blew up right in front of Tororo's eyes.

"See the destruction that you help me on?" Kululu's voice laughed.

"No, this is insane!" Tororo cried in terror.

"Oh, if you think that's great, wait till you see what you done to the grand fleet!" Kululu sneered.

The screen changed again, now showing the Grand Star and the other vessels of the Keron Force. Battleships began to fire at each other, computer screens showing porn before blowing up, the medical technology began harassing the nurses, and even the mechas were controlled to ram into things. The Keron Force was being betrayed by technology itself.

"See how dangerous when the wrong people take over your world? Maybe next time you should mess with me, Ku, Ku, Ku, Ku, Ku…" Kululu roared.

"You monster, have you lost your mind?" Tororo cried.

"Hey, it isn't me doing it on Keron Force's faces. Isn't you who is appearing to be doing the work?"

"You slime!" Tororo yelled. He ran to the power cords and pulled each one of them out. However, even so, it didn't turn off the screen. "What the, how?"

"I told you." Kululu reminded him. "I'm in control of Keron now, and there's no one who can stop me. That's why people these days shouldn't rely on technology so much. It could be devastating when they plan to replace you."

"No, make it all stop!" Tororo screamed in horror and terror as Kululu laughed at him.

"Let this be a lesson to all you hackers. Taking the job itself is a life and death situation." Kululu chuckled. "Unfortunately, it won't stop until you're put away, you naughty brat."

"What do mean by that?" Tororo trembled in fear.

"I sent a message to your superiors and told them to come and 'pick you up'. Start looking for a brain while you're in prison, Ku, Ku, Ku, Ku."

"What?" Tororo mumbled in shock.

Suddenly, the sealed door blasted open as the Garuru Platoon jumped in. Garuru held his rifle pointing at Tororo, looking furious and disgust.

"Tororo, you traitor!" Garuru growled. "You dare hack into Keron Force Supercomputer and plan to destroy Keron for our enemy forces!"

"Enemy forces, wait…" Tororo blurted.

"Tororo, how could you betray Keron, we trusted you." Pururu cried. "After all we've been doing, how could you give us up for the enemy."

"Wait, captain…" Tororo cried.

Garuru suddenly shot his rifle which damaged the screen.

"You dare still call me your captain!" Garuru yelled. "Buck Private Tororo, you are stripped from your position and under arrest for treason, betrayal, and felony under the Keron rule!"

"Wait sir, I've been framed!" Tororo explained.

"Framed, as if." Zoruru growled. "Solid proof is in front of your big blind eyes and yet you still deny it! Your hack system appeared all over Keron before self-destruction! You are as guilty as charge!"

Tororo collapsed to his knees. _That jerk, he framed and is going to get away with this. Where's the justice in this? Where is it!_

"Ku, Ku, Ku, well Tororo, your luck has run out." Kululu chuckled. "I've reported every illegal hacking you already did to the Keron Force. Even if you get away from this charge, you won't be able to escape the others. Have fun in prison, hope you like your jail cell!"

"You rotting fucking asshole that reeks from hell!" Tororo roared. "You even put me to side with the enemies! You big JERK! I will kill you if it's the last thing I do!"

"Oh, really, I don't think you can do that in prison now can you?" Kululu chuckled as the Garuru Platoon approached Tororo from behind. "Before you go though, I never got the chance to thank you for participating in my little game. Let me…_thank_ you!"

The screens began to brighten up just like the other computers Tororo saw before. Kululu's wicked laugh echoed into the room.

_That jerk, after all this, he can't leave me alone in peace! Sergeant Major Kululu!_ Tororo thought vengefully.

The Garuru Platoon flinched back seeing the screens now going up to ultraviolet as two last words of Kululu boomed out.

**GAME OVER!**

Just like that, Tororo's hideout blew up into smokes, blowing him and the Garuru Platoon up as well (don't worry everyone survived, just minor explosions like how they usually do it; no one died, I promised.)

* * *

"Ku, Ku, Ku, Ku, Ku…mere fools of this time." Kululu laughed in a place unknown. He is seen in an isolated dark room, playing the European chess with himself, which now only have a black king, a white queen, and a white king backed into the corner of the board. "Now then…" He moved the black king in to the position of the white queen, knocking it out of the board. "That only leaves you now…"

The two kings are now in position of a stalemate; one move can drive both into a draw.

"He rested on Keron, defeated. Now, I move on to you who rest on Pekopon. I from Earth, both sticks will not stand before each other; therefore one must break." He muttered. He looks down on his two chess pieces. He grabbed a vial of black paint and dips every white pieces but the king in it. "Therefore in order to beat you…" Then he set the original blacks back on the board behind the black king, and then set the new black one behind them as well, turning the game into a black win invasion. He picked up his black king, which have no chose but to go into a stalemate formation. "I must turn the world against you, Ku, Ku, Ku, Ku…"

He the final scene, he knock the white king off the board with the black king; an illegal move. The white king rolled off the table as Kululu laughed sinisterly, shattering on impact of the hard floor.


	5. Chapter 2A

Chapter 2-A: Hack Gamer presents: Best Hacker on Current Pekopon-Kululu? Bet not!

* * *

It was New Year's dawn, when no one is awake, disaster strikes on the one that is not sleeping right now. Down in the Hinata's house, deep in the not so secret base of the Keroro Platoon, was the sinister, malicious, jerky Kululu sitting and programming something ominous, I think. Whatever he's doing, he's been doing ever since the day before and never stops until now; in other words he been down here all day and night. The little yellow Keronian chuckled to himself wickedly; besides programming he was looking at the morning news on Keron.

"My, my, my, I wonder who did this, Ku, Ku, Ku, Ku, Ku…" Kululu chuckled. "Well anyways, I need to hurry up with this new device and test it. With this new gun, we have nothing to fear about being seen by Pekoponians, they won't even realize it's really us in nice slim disguises."

Then, it began.

_Ku, Ku, Ku…You got mail! You got mail!_

"What's this, an email at this time? Wonder what could this be about?" Kululu chuckled.

He opens the mail and it read:

_So you think you're smart? I want to play a game with you. Will you play with me?_

_Your 'Secret Admirer'_

_P.S: If you're not smart, beat it. I have no time to waste with unintelligent beings. If you don't accept, I go to your little other buddy here. 623/Saburo sounds smart._

"Ku, Ku, Ku, what could this mean?" Kululu sneered. "Is this a challenge to me? Very well, I accept."

Kululu type in his response:

_Ku, Ku, Ku, you got some guts challenging me. Name your game, I play._

_966_

_P.S: Don't expect me to go easy on you._

As soon as he send the message, another mail popped up as a response.

_I applaud your bravery; now then, if you can decipher this message within the time limit of an hour, you win this game._

_?_

_P.S: Please take your time on this hard one._

Another mail showed up as soon as he finished. He open up the file, showing up what looks like encryption of a program.

"Huh, what is this? Isn't this a program that I design for my system?" Kululu muttered. "This tramp thinks he could outsmart me on this? Puh, fine I go along with this and see what he does. Click, click!"

Kululu push a few buttons and type in a few things. Suddenly the encryption disappeared and left a message in what remains in the encryption. It read:

_You loser._

"That's it, puh that was too easy. He's probably making preparation for to counterattack me." Kululu chuckled. He reached for a button which is labeled: MAXIMIUM SECURITY, getting ready to push it. "I just put up my security and…"

Click, went the button.

_Power down…_The computer announced as soon as he pushed the button. Everything powered down all the sudden, which caused Kululu to freeze from moving.

"My, he got to me." Kululu said. "Oh well, I just open the main circuit hit the reboot button and turn it back on. Then I'll teach whoever a lesson he or she won't forget."

He walked over to the power port and pull out the plugs. He waited for a few seconds then plug it back in. A red glowing button labeled: Emergency Reboot started flashing in the dark room. He went over and clicked on the button. The screen started up again.

"Puh, too easy," Kululu chuckled. He went back to his seat and sat on it, resuming his job on the computer. "Now to deal with…"

Before Kululu could finish, something on the screen startled him. The screen didn't restart or rebooted into a new screen. A message appeared before him.

_You should have waited longer. As soon as you turn on your security, I have already breached your system. I've been in here, waiting to lock you in with me. The hour is just the time limit for you live before I attack, but you decided for me to go ahead of schedule, how unwise. Just to let you know, I just copy your encryption; it wasn't the real thing, it was just a notepad document._

_Click here to decipher to read on._

Kululu's mouse suddenly glowed up bright, startling Kululu. He picked up the mouse and looked at it. It didn't have any components that makes light appear from it. He moves the cursor slowly to 'click here…' button and double-click on it. The message scrambled and rearranged to a different message in bold. It read:

**You've been hacked. To think, you thought you were smart. Nothing but hot air, dude. You're pretty stupid aren't you? Your program is nearly on the same level as that Tororo I beaten. Now just like him, I'll be giving your punishment. Enjoy this New Year's Day of Terror. I'll be back for you.**

**966 **

"What the?" Kululu jumped, seeing the name of the sender. _It's me who I'm dealing with? That can't be right. No chose, gotta escape._

Kululu quickly got off his chair and ran to the exit, but it was too late. The door sealed up and everything was put away. In an instant, the room was totally cleaned out, leaving Kululu in the dome room. He tries activating his multi purpose earphones but found that they were suddenly soft; they were fakes and the real ones have been confiscated.

"What the hell, when did this happen? How did he?" Kululu muttered in concern. He ran up the door and started banging on it.

"Sorry no can do here man. There won't be a boy cry wolf this New Years." A voice echoed into the room. The voice was exactly like Kululu's.

"Wait, that's my voice." Kululu muttered nervously.

"Ah, correct. Sorry I don't have any dog treats to give you, I'm all out, Ku, Ku, Ku, Ku, Ku…" the voice from an unknown place chuckled.

_Even my laugh, a copycat?_ Kululu thought.

"No, no copycat. I'm the real thing." The voice chuckled. "I know exactly what you're thinking about. You could call me Kululu II, if you want."

"Ku, Ku, Ku, Kululu II? Do you really want such a name?" Kululu chuckled. "I mean my name is such nuisance for some people. Why would you name yourself after a 'jerk' like me. If I were you, I go think of your own name or something."

"Ku, Ku, Ku, oh but this is my name. A name you stole." Kululu II chuckled. "Yes, I want to be a jerk, to be labeled sinister, malicious, annoying, a nuisance. I will be beaten up everyday and everyone will hate me. I really want to be just like you~."

"Are you retarded? Why the hell do you want to be me just because of all those?" Kululu asked.

"Ku, Ku, Ku, I am Kululu, the jerk of the Keroro Platoon." Kululu II began. "As Kululu, my motto is: 'Troubles and Accidents' are my closest friends. Indeed they are my closest. No one will actually know that I'm not him, himself. You seen the destruction of Keron, and it won't be long before that idiot blurts out everything. So my mission here is simple, so simple you'll be able to figure it out."

"Huh, what the hell you're talking about?" Kululu asked anxiously.

"Ku, Ku, Ku, Ku, Ku...apparently, you're dumber than I thought." Kululu II said. "I give you a hint: 'If one not knows, then no one does. What do think I can do…now that I'm Kululu? Ku, Ku, Ku, Ku, Ku…enjoy your little prison cell."

"Wait what you mean? You intend to leave me here." Kululu shouted in anger.

"Why, yes. Oh don't even bother screaming, I made this whole dome here completely soundproof and total solitude. No one will hear you screaming down here and no one will be able to contact you, vice versa. The walls and floors are impenetrable so don't even bother breaking out with such weak arms. In other words, you're totally sealed up!"

"What!" Kululu yelled in anger. "You let me out of this place this instance!"

"Sorry no can do! See ya; I got troubles to make and accident to cause." Kululu II chuckled. "That's what you get for relying on technology too much, Au revoir!"

"Hey wait, you let me out this instance!" Kululu yelled. He panicky banged on the door, trying everything he could to break it open, but it was no uses. "Puh, what does he mean by 'If one not knows…' and shit?"

Suddenly it came to him. _Wait a minute… prison cell… trouble and accidents… Kululu… Keron… copycat… that brat… 'If one not knows, no one does'! No, it can't be, he's not trying to…_

* * *

We hear dead silence when outside Kululu's lab, only knowing that Kululu is screaming and yelling his life out for help, but no one came to rescue that jerk. From the shadows of area, a Keronian stepped out of the darkness and into the light for the readers. He had big glasses with swirls on both lens, an orange cap, a pair of multi purpose earphones, yellow skin, orange trademark that looks like swirls, weird lines on his face which makes him look sinister, and laughed wickedly just like the jerk we used to know; he looked exactly like Sergeant Major Kululu!

"Ku, Ku, Ku, now that he's out of the way." Kululu II or right now posing as 'Kululu' chuckled. "It is time to start my mission here on Earth. Ku, Ku, Ku, Ku…this shall be fun when this mission ends."

He walked away out of the Kululu's lair and head towards the meeting room, throwing away something into the air. As Kululu disappeared, the item he threw fell to floor. It was a European chess king piece, painted white when it was originally black, seeing that it wasn't left to dry properly and the white started to drip off to the floor. However unlike the pervious chapter, this painted king pieces did not shatter like the other king.


	6. Chapter 2B

Chapter 2-B: Kululu/Kululu presents: Troubles and Accidents on New Year's Day…Creepy Kululu Style

* * *

Finally, it's officially New Year's Day…okay I lied, just a little bit more until morning. We now go to downtown where we find Alisa Southerncross, the Dark Hunter, finishing up her task as a hunter by letting her adopted father, Nebula who rest on her head looking like a black headband, feast on their early dawn catch.

"That make's another one." Nebula said, swallowing his last meal. "It hopefully it won't be long before you'll be human, Alisa."

"Yes, daddy. I won't be long." Alisa replied. After the meal, she silently took to the sky and flew out of town, heading towards the Hinata's house. "It won be long…Fuyuki."

They landed on top of the Hinata House and rested for a while looking around to see if any one dare intrude on them.

"I heard that today is the day the humans call New Year's Day." Nebula said. "I believe it's a custom to all aliens as well, something about celebrating this upcoming year."

"I don't really care daddy, it' not important to us." Alisa muttered in displease. She pauses for a moment looking down on the house they're resting on. She sort of turn red a little bit and muttered in embarrassment. "Maybe…I should check on…Fuyuki… for this New Year's Day."

Her father looked down on her with his eye.

"You sound like you're really getting attach to that boy, if I hear you correctly." Her father commented.

"No, daddy, you have mistaken." Alisa mumbled quickly. "I never said such things."

"Ku, Ku, Ku…and you never will get close to him if you don't open up to him." A sinister voice was heard across the roof.

Alisa jumped back and faced the intruder. Surprisingly, she found Kululu standing across from her, looking at her with his big swirl eyes.

"You dare sneak up on me?" She questioned in anger.

"Why isn't it true? You do look like you're pretty attached to him, Ku, Ku, Ku, Ku, Ku…" Kululu chuckled. He suddenly pulled out a small camera from behind and aims the lens at her with his left hand. "How about I send you to him, it would be a great big surprise for him."

"What?" Alisa demanded, annoyed by the little Keronian.

Before she could do anything, Kululu click his little camera. "Happy New Year! Ku, Ku, Ku, Ku, Ku…" There was a sudden flash from the camera which caused her to flinched.

"Why you…" Alisa muttered. _Huh, what the?_ She suddenly stumbled a bit and collapse to her knees. Her vision suddenly faded away as she heard the yellow Keronian laughed wickedly.

* * *

Finally New Year's Day morning has arrived, but some things don't seem right this lovely morning.

"Uh, man I feel more tired than usual." Fuyuki muttered as he woke up. _Everything is so quiet, usually now my sister is yelling at me to get up to not waste my day. I feel lighter than usual, and the room is sort of brighter usual. The bed too, it's so soft. It's like I'm still dreaming._ His eyes started to open fully, waking up to see rich pink sheets over his bed. "Huh, I don't remember this in my bed."

Suddenly, realizing that somehow his bed is sort of more warm than usual. He turned his head to the right to find turquoise blue hair next to him; somewhat familiar. The hair started to shift and turn, to Fuyuki surprise something soft was rubbing against his legs. The thing next to him struggled in turning and let out a yawn, it finally stopped turning. Fuyuki was startled in shock to find that a familiar face appeared after the turning. It was Momoka Nishizawa!

_M-M-Momoka-san? How did she got on my bed, and so close too!_ Fuyuki thought, his body trembled as he thought of reasons why and how she got there. Or was it his imagination.

"Fuyuki." A familiar voice plainly said from the other side of the bed. He slowly turned his head to the other side to find a reddish orange hair girl with a black headband staring at him. It was Alisa Southerncross. She blushes a bit, more red than usual, trying to not stare at him in the eyes. "Y-Y-You're…finally a-awake, good." She muttered shyly and hesitantly.

_A-A-Alisa-san too? All the sudden she hesitating, for once?_ Fuyuki thought fearfully, blushing in front of her as well, now that he knows that he's surrounded by two friends. "Alisa, what are you…" He mumbled fearfully.

"Never mind that…" Alisa mumbled nervously to him.

"No, it's just that…" Fuyuki muttered nervously, trying to sit up. Unexpectedly, he could sit up, nor budge his body to move. He struggled a bit. "Huh, what is this?"

"Huh? Tama-chan is that you?" A soft voice mumbled. Fuyuki turned back to Momoka, who gradually opened her eyes, to Fuyuki's fear. She fully opened her eyes to find face to face with Fuyuki's, who's face is just a mere four inches away from hers. She startled and blushes bright red. "Fuyuki-kun?" She blurted out, causing Fuyuki to blush as well in embarrassment and grabbing Alisa's attention. _Is this a dream?_

"Momoka, you awake?" Fuyuki blabbered in fear. Suddenly, something else struck him fearfully. From the looking down over the bed, he sees familiar clothing resting on a chair. Without moving his arms, he wobbles his body to find the worse case scenario. He suddenly blew up bright red.

"F-F-Fuyuki, who's that across from you?" Alisa grumbled in anger. Her voice suddenly grabbed the attention of Momoka who is on the exact opposite side of Fuyuki. "Is it another one?"

"F-F-Fuyuki-kun, who's that just talked across from you?" Momoka asked nervously.

"Uh well…" Fuyuki blabbered, trying to get his words out.

"It's that blue bi-polar girl isn't it?" Alisa asked, glaring at him. "I thought we are the only ones together?"

Momoka's four significant hair of her hair style sharpened up.

"Fuyuki, please tell me it isn't that headband girl, Alisa?" Dark Momoka took over. "To think, we were alone until her voice showed up."

"Why is she over there? She's no good to you know, Fuyuki. Not with that twisted personally." Alisa grumbled in anger.

"What do you mean you love snatcher? At least I'm not the one that kill things for fun." Dark Momoka shouted.

"Not like you, everything you look at…get killed."

"What you say hair-mouth?"

"What…did you call me?"

"You heard me! A Hair-Mouth!"

"Double-face dimwit!"

"Shameless Abductor!"

"Four-Horned Freak!"

The two glared through Fuyuki and gave each other cold angry look. Poor Fuyuki is more worried about something else and was completely unaware of the two love bickering.

"Fuyuki!" They both called on him for assistance.

"Girls, not now!" Fuyuki shouted fearfully, looking down on the sheets. "As you can see, all three of us are bind together by these sheets; we can't move!"

The two girls stopped bickering and looked down on the sheets covering them. It was three layers of sheets alright, but somehow someone sewed it to bind the three together on the bed; Momoka's bed meaning her mansion.

"Whoever done this, did a pretty good job binding the three of us together." Alisa commented.

"Yeah, and to think, it's binding us very close each other. Meaning someone wants us to be together very close, what the hell!" Dark Momoka muttered in agreement.

"Girls now it's not the time to be agreeing with each other!" Fuyuki blabbered, glowing bright red. "We have to get out of this."

"Why?" Alisa asked, causing Fuyuki to flinch. "This is a perfect moment where we can be together, Fuyuki. Just as long as she stays on the other side, I don't see why we have to rush to break free from this."

"Uh, Fuyuki-kun…" Momoka mumbled, back to her sweet self. "You know…we're just friends, I don't mind… until help comes." _Just as long as that broad stays on the other side!_

Fuyuki turned back and forth panicky.

"Look, I don't know what you girls were talking about on Christmas but we have to get out of this!" Fuyuki tried persuading them. "Don't you girls feel different at all this morning?"

"Huh?" The two replied, turning their bodies towards and staring at him.

"Good lord help me, we're not only bind too close together that we touch!" Fuyuki cried, embarrassed on what he was going to announce. "Someone played a sick joke and strip us out of our clothes! We've been sleeping like this in the nude!"

There was a moment of silence as the two girls slowly absorb and comprehend Fuyuki's words.

_Clothes…strip…Sleeping together…nude…_Momoka and Alisa thought deeply.

Fuyuki burst in bright red and mumbled. "You better…turn your…bodies…away…"

The two girls' eyes widened as they tried moving their hands to touch their own body, but accidentally rub against Fuyuki's arms. Truth hurts.

From deep space near the Moon, from Momoka Nishizawa. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

The two girls shift theirs fronts away from Fuyuki's and started to blush bright red.

"I'm…sorry…Fuyuki…" Alisa muttered in embarrassment. "I'll help out now."

"I'm sorry Fuyuki-kun; I didn't know we were all naked!" Momoka cried embarrassed by the fact.

"Never mind that, we need to get out!" Fuyuki shouted.

"Fuyuki, you could stop worrying. I'll get us out." Alisa said still bright red. She looked up to headband. "Daddy, cut us out will you."

Nothing happened. She call for her father again, but nothing came.

"Daddy…why aren't you responding?" Alisa mumbled dreadfully.

"Ha, knew she can't do this." Dark Momoka muttered. "I'll get us out."

She struggled hard to break free with her strength, but it only seems to make the bind even tighter, pulling the three together to the point they touch. The three blushed brightly red.

"Uh…sorry." Momoka apologized feeling humiliated. Dark Momoka kicked in again and shouted. "Paul, get your ass in here!"

No response. She tried again. Still no response. Fuyuki helped her call him. None. This time all three panicky called out. Silent as wind.

"T-This is bad!" Fuyuki cried. A note fell on his face from above the sheets. He blew a little on the note for it to stand up for awhile for him to read it. It read:

_**You been hacked! The three of you should stay very close. I drugged Nebula out for at least 2 hours before getting up. I soundproof the room so no one gets in. Oh and I wrote to your butler that he and all the men can have the day off, so they won't be coming back till sundown. Have fun together on New Year's Day!**_

_**Ku, Ku, Ku, Ku, Ku…**_

The three looked at the paper in horror, finding out that it was none other than Kululu who did this. That morning, Momoka and Alisa had their biggest wish to get close to Fuyuki, but it was almost too good to true. From far away, no one could hear the cry of the three children who were strapped together for New Year's Day.

* * *

Uh-oh, back at the Hinata's House, Natsumi was looking around the house but couldn't find Fuyuki or any note he could left behind.

"That's odd, Fuyuki isn't here at all? Where did he go?" Natsumi wondered. She went downstairs into the kitchen. "Huh, what this?"

She found a beautiful breakfast dish that smelled delicious. Sorry I'm not going to describe the dish or else I'm gonna get hungry.

"Wow this looks very delicious to eat." Natsumi commented the food. She spotted a letter on the table. It was from Aki, her mother.

_Dear Natsumi,_

_Sorry, I gotta run to the store for something. Be back in jiffy._

_Mom_

"Well, I guess mom made this just for me then." Natsumi said, sitting down at the table. "I guess Fuyuki went along with her, why I'm the last one to wake up today? Heh, strange."

Oh Natsumi, if only you know what your little brother is doing with the two girls that likes him. Oh wait that sounds creepy, I must be turning into Kululu myself; Hope not. As Natsumi is digging in to her delicious breakfast, we now look at Giroro who was outside his tent this morning, shining his guns while eating a sweet potato.

"Ugh, this potato taste weird, taste is sour." Giroro grumbled. "Ah, it probably rotting or something. Oh well, time to just man up and live with it."

Anytime now, and…now…

_Crash! Thump!_

Giroro heard something shattered and another thing collapsing inside the house. He walked over to the glass door and slid it open.

"Hey what gives…?" Giroro muttered but his words faded at the end. There on the floor, was a collapsed Natsumi. "Natsumi!"

The red Keronian of war dropped his gun and ran to Natsumi's side, trying to sit her up by holding her head.

"Natsumi, what happen to you? Speak to me!" Giroro cried worryingly.

Natsumi slowly opened her eyes, tears ran out of her eyes. "Giroro…" She called to him weakly. She slowly held her hand up to her chest. "My heart…it just…exploded…"

_Ex-Exploded!_ Giroro thought dreadfully. "What do you mean exploded? Don't tell me…" He cried horrendously, thinking of the worse.

She trembled in Giroro's arm and coughed up what seems to be blood, to Giroro's horror. "Giroro…I'm sorry…I must leave you… so… soon." Natsumi coughed. "I guess…this is good bye…"

"No wait, Natsumi, stay with me." Giroro said panicky. "I-I'll get help, a medic! You be save, I promise you!"

Giroro tried to run to find help, but was stopped when Natsumi grabbed his arm. She shook her head.

"No…it's too late for me…" She muttered. "Please stay with me…I don't want to die, by myself."

"Alright…but Natsumi…" Giroro cried.

"We…We been through so much together…huh, Giroro?" Natsumi remembered. "It seems it all happened like it was yesterday…whenever I…was in trouble…you were there to save me…even though you knew it could get yourself killed…I always see you as a protector… a friend… but now…"

"Natsumi…" Giroro muttered nervously. "You…You couldn't have…"

Natsumi nodded weakly and smiled. Tears ran down her cheeks. "…I think…I'm in love…with you…"

Giroro flinched with Natsumi's last words and tears ran down his eyes like a fountain. She grabbed his arm and held it to her chest.

"Giroro…" Natsumi mumbled weakly. "Please…before I die though…may you do me… a favor…"

"I'll do…anything you ask of me…Natsumi…" Giroro sobbed.

"May you…please…" Natsumi asked. "…kiss me…"

_KISS!_ Giroro thought deeply, blushing bright red. He trembled a bit and somewhat worried. Suddenly something reacted in him. He sighed. "Very well…I will provide you with…a kiss."

"Thank…you…" Natsumi mumbled. She got ready and held her lips towards him.

Giroro sighed. "Natsumi Hinata…I too…am in love…with you…" He bent over and got ready to kiss her.

Just as their lips were about to meet; about a centimeter away…

FLASH!

A camera flashed from the door of the hall. The two shook their heads and looked at each other in shock and glowed bright red; apparently, they were both in a trance.

"AAAAAAHHH!" They both cried suddenly backing away from each other.

"G-Giroro, what were you doing!" Natsumi cried.

"N-Natsumi, what were you doing playing death scene like that!" Giroro cried.

"You first!"

"No, you started it! You first!"

"You were about to kiss me!"

"You ask for it? Weren't you dying from your heart exploding?"

"It did not explode what gave you that idea that drove you to about to kiss me!"

"Then why were you on the floor, coughing blood!"

"Blood?" She asked. She whipped a little bit of liquid on her cheek; it was the blood Giroro was talking about. "This?"

"Yes," Giroro explained. "I came in here and found you coughing up blood, saying your heart exploded. To my horror, you ask me to kiss you! Don't you remember anything?"

"I did?" Natsumi replied in confusion. "I don't remember that?"

"Come to think of it." Giroro confessed. "When you ask me to kiss you, I immediately have the thought of rejecting, but then I blackout. Next thing I know it, we were about to…um… you know."

"Blackout?" Natsumi said. She looks at the 'blood' Giroro was talking about. "I probably blackout as well. The only I remember before that was eating mom's dish…"

She stood there and thought about it. Then something came to her.

"Giroro, this blood you talk about…it's fake!"

"Fake, then what is it?"

"It was this red sauce that I had with my breakfast."

"Then this must be it, the thing that causes you to blackout."

"Then what did you ate earlier." Natsumi asked.

"Nothing…" Giroro replied. "…Nothing but a… sour potato…"

"That's probably it too." Natsumi said. "Hmm…strange, mom made this for me. Why she would…"

"Hey kids, good morning!" Aki Hinata yawned, entering the room. She was still wearing her pajamas.

"Wait, mom? Aren't you going to store for something?" Natsumi asked anxiously.

"Huh, come again?" Aki asked her daughter.

"This is your writing isn't it?"

Aki took a look at Natsumi's note and examine it carefully.

"It's definitely mine," Aki confess. "But I was asleep the whole time, I couldn't have written this."

She looked at Natsumi and Giroro, who were still blushing at the incident.

"Did…something happen between the two that I should know?" Aki asked in a disturbing way.

"Nothing happened, nothing at all!" They both cried in unison.

"Okay, fine." Aki chuckled. "Then I wonder who pull this prank."

"Prank, it's a dirty trick you mean." Giroro muttered.

"Yeah, did anything happen that is unusual to you mom?" Natsumi asked her mom.

"Well nothing really…" Aki said. She thought back and then confessed. "Though you know, just as when I was about to wake up though, I thought I felt someone's hands touching and grabbing me. Mostly, up here."

"What!" Natsumi roared. "Something like that happen!"

"And you call that nothing?" Giroro muttered in disgust.

"My mom has been harassed!" Natsumi shouted. "I'm going to make the person who did this pay!"

"By the way, where's Fuyuki?" Aki asked.

"Huh, don't know." Natsumi replied. "I think he left to the book store or something."

"Not…really…" A weak voice came in the room. Walking with a broom to keep him up was Sergeant Keroro, looking dried up and flat. He sounded like a person without any teeth. "I…I…I found his shoes…still hanging around… in the… front door…"

Keroro collapsed to the floor as everyone rushed to him.

"Keroro!" Giroro cried. "What happen to you?"

"Natsumi, quickly get some water for him." Aki asked her.

Later when Keroro was re-hydrated, took about ten gallons of water to be done.

* * *

"Oh it was horrible!" Keroro cried. "I was dreaming about my sweet Gundam, but all of the sudden I woke up with a bunch of Nyroros around me. Someone put the humidity machine in my room at full power so I was sucking dry about a hundred times! Don't know how, but someone replace my Gundam with a bunch of them in my room! I tried calling, screaming, but no one could hear me my call! It took a while until one of the Nyroros broke the machine and fled after sucking me up one last time! I crawled all my way here for help! Oh the humanity!"

"Well that does sound rough and scary." Natsumi commented. "Who would put bunch of those in your room on purpose?"

Just then, the front door slammed opened. A few people came running into the room.

"Natsumi-chan!" Koyuki came in crying. "It was horrible, someone sealed up all my secret passageways and every time I make a jump around the city, someone would shoot fireworks at me! Everyone saw me; it was such a dirty trick! Oh and to make things worse, someone took mine and Dororo's weapons, we can't find them anywhere?"

"Gero, where's Dororo then?" Keroro asked.

"He's in here…" Koyuki sobbed. She pulled out a plant pot with a massive man-eating flower. Dororo's body shape is seen struggling in its throat. "Someone turned Dororo's favorite flower into a man-eating monster. It swallowed him and he can't get out. I would try cutting it, but we don't have our weapons. The plant refuse to spite him out."

Keroro grabbed a knife and chopped the plants neck. The flower died and Dororo's head poked out of the end of the throat.

"Keroro-kun, you rescued me." Dororo sobbed. "I really thought I was going to die."

"What's up Hinatas?" Saburo called as he walked in. "Mind if I join."

"S-Saburo-senpai!" Natsumi blurted out, turning red. "No, we don't, go ahead."

"Heh thanks. Anyways, this morning was terrible." Saburo explained. "This morning I woke up and found myself tied upside down and muffled, hanging from the Tokyo's Radio Tower. Worse of all, whoever did this, took my magic pen; now I can't find it or do anything."

"Uncle-sama!" Moa came into the room, holding Tamama in her arms.

"Lady Moa, Tamama!" Keroro cried. "Not you too! What happen to Tamama?"

"He was suffocated." Moa replied. "This morning, Moa woke up to find Tamama stuck inside my undergarment. He mumbled that someone drained his strength and he couldn't force his way out, like power drained. Anyways, it took hours for me to get him out. I had to use the smallest Hellmageddon to get him out. It really hurts, and Tamama suffocated because of that."

"Whoever did this, he better pray that I won't kill him." Natsumi growled in anger.

"Natsumi!" Fuyuki cried running into the room.

"Fuyuki, where have you been?" Natsumi scold at him, "you didn't even write anything to us."

"You don't understand, sis!" Fuyuki blurted. Momoka and Alisa walked in blushing bright red. "Someone abducted Alisa and I this morning. Whoever did it pulled a sick joke on us and strap the Alisa, Momoka, and I, together on Momoka's bed. Worse of all we were…"

Fuyuki stopped and hesitated with his words. The three blushes bright red as what Aki could see.

"Did something happen?" Aki asked in a disturbing tone.

"Mom!" Natsumi cried.

"Um, well we were…we were stripped from our clothes and were bind together tightly." Fuyuki confessed. Everyone flinched to hearing the disturbing accident. "It took us two hours before Nebula woke up to free us."

"I apologized for my tardiness." Nebula apologized. "I was drugged out by that little yellow one."

"Yellow one?" Everyone cried.

"It has to be." Fuyuki grumbled. He showed everyone his letter. "He even gave himself away."

"Gero, hey." Keroro cried. "I got that same type of message too."

"Same here." Dororo said.

"Me too!" Koyuki said.

"Mine's right here." Saburo said.

"Actually I have this too." Aki said.

"I got one too, Uncle-sama!" Moa said.

"If everyone has one, then Giroro and I should have one too." Natsumi said. She looks back on the note. She turned it to the back to find a message as well.

* * *

They all took out their letters and read each one:

Keroro:

_**You been hacked. I like to twist things around. Gundam, your greatest friends. Oops trouble. Gundam out, now Nyroros in. Nyroros, your greatest enemies, but my best friends in troubles. Have a wonderful New Year with your fears.**_

_**Ku, Ku, Ku, Ku, Ku…**_

Dororo:

_**You been hacked. Pretty things can be painful. Let me show you how much they hurt. Have a weedy New Years day.**_

_**Ku, Ku, Ku, Ku, Ku…**_

Koyuki:

_**You been hacked. Be normal for once and stop jumping around like a monkey. Learn not to use such dangerous weapons. How are you supposed to protect when you're using such dangerous weapons. This ought to teach you a few things. What kind of ninja can you be if everyone can see you? This is New Year to learn, so start learning**_

_**Ku, Ku, Ku, Ku, Ku…**_

Saburo:

_**You been hacked. Think you're so smart huh. See how smart you are when you hanging upside down where no one can help you. By the way, I'll be taking my pen back now. Thanks, and have a hanging New Year.**_

_**Ku, Ku, Ku, Ku, Ku…**_

Aki:

_**You been hacked. I always like watching you. It's time that I get to play around a bit. They're not there for show is it? Hope your New Year is soft.**_

_**Ku, Ku, Ku, Ku, Ku…**_

Moa:

_**You been hacked. It's great and everything you're working with me, but I definitely hate you. That twerp thinks he's a hot shot; let's see how strong he is now. Putting two of my annoying enemies together, what do you get. New Year mayhem.**_

_**Ku, Ku, Ku, Ku, Ku… Oh just for the two of you, if he gets hungry, maybe you should trying him with your milk if you have any…**_

Natsumi:

_**You been hacked. You both need to cool down and open up a bit. So annoying to my brilliance, this will teach you well. I use my brains to fight, unlike you two. Let's see what you're really like under those hard rocks. Have a lovely New Year.**_

_**Ku, Ku, Ku, Ku, Ku…**_

* * *

Everyone looked at the notes in disgust. _It's definitely him, not a single doubt. Only a big jerk like him would write something like these._

Later, after Lady Moa put Tamama in the infirmary, they all stormed to Kululu's lab, looking for a fight with him.

"Kululu get your puny butt out here so we can all kick around for being a major pain in the ass!" Keroro ordered him from outside the lab.

No response.

"Maybe he's not home?" Saburo joked. "He probably knew we were coming for him, so he ditched his lab."

"Hmm, you're probably right." Giroro muttered in agreement. "Either that or he locked himself in there and suicide in his lab. Hopefully, he's just dead."

"Well he has to be around here somewhere, he couldn't have gone far." Fuyuki said.

"Yeah, right. Come on guys." Natsumi agreed. "Before we go though, let's tear this place down. The guy ask for it, let's not disappoint him."

"Right!" Everyone shouted in agreement.

Before they could do anything though, there was a large rumbling noise as the alarm went off. Lady Moa carefully ran to the nearest controls, trying not to trip.

"Uncle-sama! You can't believe what's going on above the house!" Moa cried.

"What could be happening now? Kululu dropping a bomb on us?" Keroro shouted back.

"No, Keron's Grand Star and the whole Keron Army fleet like completely surrounded by all forces."

"Gero, the Grand Star, Keron Force, what are they all doing here on Pekopon?" Keroro cried in fear.

* * *

Suddenly, a loud speaker went off from the Grand Star outside.

"Sergeant Keroro of the Keroro Platoon, this the Colonel speaking!" The voice boomed down at them as everyone ran back upstairs and outside to see the Grand Star hovering over the house. "Report soldier, no time for games!"

"Gero, Sergeant Keroro of the Keroro Platoon, reporting sir!" Keroro shouted, saluting at the massive saucer. The other Keronians lined up and saluted as well in respect.

"Look, no games." The voice ordered, somewhat an anger tone to everyone. "Don't try hiding him. We need you to hand over the Sergeant Major this instance!"

"Kululu, sir?" Keroro startled.

"That's right. We here by putting him under arrest for conspiracy, felony, intrusion, and treason under Keron. If you do not give him up, we have no choice but to invade the house and seize him ourselves! So don't try hiding him."

"Hide him sir?" Keroro muttered. "Sir, we are also in the hunt for him as well for various disturbing reasons. We would love to join you in finding him, but we don't really know where he is in the first place."

"Don't know? Our scanners say that he's still in his little lab underground."The Colonel revealed.

"What, that jerk is still in there?" Natsumi shouted. "Then he was ignoring us and locked himself in then."

"That creep, thinking he could escape from us that easily." Keroro muttered. "Colonel, give us sometime to break down his locked up lab and drag him out for you! We'll happily give him up for your cause."

"There no need anymore." The Colonel announced. "If he lock himself in, we'll drag him out ourselves from here."

A large claw from one of the aircraft dropped down and crashed through Giroro's tent, drilling down to the Keroro Platoon's secret base.

_My tent…_ Giroro thought, disappointment for not respecting his weapons and his tent.

The claw reached all the down to the deepest part of the base and crash right through the roof of Kululu's lair. The claw rapidly recoiled in no time, fishing out a whining Kululu back to the Grand Star. "Take him to custody with his partner in crime." The Colonel commanded. "We'll be leaving now, sorry to drop in and bothering you."

The Grand Star began taking in front of their eyes. The humans and Pekoponians waved good-bye as they heard Kululu whining and whimpering as he was being abducted.

"Hey, wait! I've been framed, it wasn't me!" Kululu whimpered in fear as he got dragged in the ship. "I never did such things, you gotta believe me! It's someone that wants to be me, you must understand! I've been framed~!"

Kululu vanished into the Grand Star as it took off to space, leaving the humans and what's left of the platoon on Earth.

* * *

"Well, we won't be seeing him for a long time." Dororo said. "It's finally going to be peaceful here without him."

"Man, that's harsh coming out of your mouth." Giroro commented. "But yeah, at least now the invasion can be carried out smoothly without any mess up inventions from him."

"Gero, let's hope so." Keroro hoped. "Well now that's done with, we can all relax now."

"Right." Everyone said in agreement.

Don't count on it though, if only you knew before.

"Aaah, Saburo-san, what are you doing?" Moa cried, terrified on what Saburo just did.

Everyone turned to the two who were facing each other.

"What happen, Moa?" Keroro asked. "What did Saburo did?"

"He…He…" Moa cried, crossing her arms across her chest.

The group looked at Saburo, who just smiled back at them.

"I only touched her, nothing at all." Saburo chuckled. "Want I to do it again. I just did something like this." His hand raises and suddenly took a quick stroke at one of Moa's breast, Moa jumped back in horror.

Everyone's eyes widened seeing what he just did. Moa ran behind Natsumi, crying.

"Saburo-senpai. This isn't like you?" Natsumi asked nervously. "You're not like that type of guy that would…"

"Oh really…" Saburo chuckled again. He started to approach her but was stopped by Giroro.

"You…I knew you were dangerous!" Giroro growled. He pulled out his weapons and pointed at him. "You bastard…trying to get to Natsumi now are you? Well, today…I'm gonna kill for trying to get Natsumi!"

"Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, really?" Saburo sneered. He raised his arm again in the air. "I like to see you all stop me from striking you all down then."

Without warning, a bolt of electricity came from above and struck everyone but Lady Moa. They all cried in pain as the voltage streamed through their body. It wasn't much really; it was like a taser gun, paralyzing them from moving. "Wow, that's was easy…Heh, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Saburo laughed triumphantly. His smile widened as he looked at Lady Moa. "Now to deal with you."

"Saburo-san, this is definitely not you…" Moa cried, realizing something. "…Like…an imposter."

"Ah, so you caught up." Saburo laughed. "For now though, I want to see how strong you're really are. Shall…dance…Heh, Heh, Ku."

Angol Moa instantly transformed and wield her Lucifer Spear above her. "I don't know who you are, but you're definitely not the friend Natsumi knows!" She cried. "**New Year's Call- Hellmageddon! 1 out of a million!**"

She slammed her weapon on Saburo with full force and velocity. However, it was suddenly stopped with a single fingerof her smiling opponent.

"Huh?"

"Heh, is that it?" Saburo laughed. "Should have gone all out. Heh, Heh, it's all over now. You've been hacked."

Saburo blasted her down with another bolt. She crashed back down on the floor, paralyze like the rest.

"Hacked, don't tell me…you framed Kululu-san?" Moa asked weakly.

"Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, really now?" Saburo laughed. "I don't recall, Saburo this sinister and smart."

"Gero, but then that only leaves…" Keroro realized, trying to sit up.

"Heh, you catching on quick." Saburo laughed again. His smile widened, more widely than a normal human like over the limit. "If Saburo was totally tied up and no one knows, how does he get down without the help of Koyuki or Dororo? Do you really think that Kululu would write thanks to Saburo? Surely it has to be a scam of some sort for Kululu to actually thank him. Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha…Ku, Ku, Ku, Ku, Ku…"

Saburo held up his hand again, another volt came down, this time on him. It directly struck the laughing poet in the head. A pink cloud appeared, covering his whole body for a moment. To everyone's horror though, the yellow Keronian jerk that was supposedly taken away, appeared in place of Saburo, laughing his mind off.

"Kululu! You're still here?" Keroro yelped. "Then who was…"

"Ku, Ku, Ku, Ku, Ku…if only you all knew." Kululu laughed. "You all been hacked, even that yellow one. I didn't expect you all to be so stupid!"

"Wait, what happen to the real Saburo then?" Natsumi asked anxiously. "What have you done with him?"

"Uh…still hanging around." Kululu laughed. "I mean if was to escape, then he would be here, duh?"

"Kululu-san, why?" Moa asked, giving him the innocent look that she did to oppress Kululu the first time. "I thought it was just a prank and everything, but now it really looks like you're trying to kill us."

"Huh, you're still able to talk." Kululu glared at her. She began to stare at him her glowing sparkling eyes at him.

_Alright, she's doing that look again, Kululu don't stand a chance!_ Natsumi thought.

Kululu didn't say a word; instead he walked up to Moa and stare at her back. A horrifying moment, he started laughing as his smile got wider and wider.

"You have nice eyes, but right now I think those nice eyes need to disappear." Kululu laughed. He pulled out a needle from behind. "Here, let the doctor give you a check up you won't forget."

"Lady Moa!" Keroro cried dreadfully. "Run away! Kululu leave her alone! Lady Moa!"

Moa snapped out of her gaze and fell back seeing Kululu approaching her with the needle in his hand. She couldn't move, she try all her might to move, but all she got was trembling since the paralyzing volt is still in affect. Kululu grabbed her by the chin and started to laugh viciously and cruelly.

"Don't even think of getting away, not when the New Year is just beginning. This is the true meaning of fear." Kululu sneered.

"I thought…we were…friend, Kululu-san." Moa mumbled. Tears came to her eyes.

"Don't get all emotional now, how will you ever get any stronger like that? I don't feel anything for ya; on a chessboard you are all mere pawns. Ku, Ku, Ku, Ku, Ku…what's with that frown?" Kululu murmured in disgust. "Come on, let's put a smile on that face after your eyes. Your eyes will never do harm again."

He raised his long sharp needle over his and aimed it to plunge it into Moa's teary eyes

"No, don't do it!" Keroro cried.

"Oh god, please don't!" The girls cried.

"Kululu!" The boys yelled.

"Ku, Ku, Ku, Ku, Ku…I don't really care, my very existence is quite dangerous. I don't mind taking a few with me. It wasn't pleasant meeting you, hello and good bye, Angol Moa!" Kululu laughed cruelly. "Game over!"

His needle began to descend upon her. Angol Moa, the Lord of Terror, closed her eyes, in fear and what going to happen. Will he pull it off and just say it was just a joke? Or will he actually do it. She couldn't run, she couldn't even scream for help because she was too scared, too horrified to know what pain Kululu is going to give her. Her tears burst out and dripped to the floor.

In an instant, a loud bloody stab noise was heard. Blood dripped on to Moa's face. It wasn't her who was injured, but someone else. Standing in front of her, taking the blow through his palm was a familiar young black Keronian. Somewhat reminds her of Tamama but seeing it, it small bumps on its purple cap. In the un-injured hand, he wields a long heavy halberd. The signature features that Moa recognized though, was the Keronian hands, which bares no fingers. But razor sharp claws that is about half his size.

"What…are you doing?" It muttered in anger, looking down on the ground. Kululu flinched in astonishment and fright. The young Keronian raise his head a bit showing his cute eyes, yet still it looks furious and burns with rage. "I… asked the question more clear…what are you doing…to Angol Moa!"

Kululu withdraw his hand, leaving the needle in the black Keronian and backed away in horror.

"You came all this way, just to stir up trouble and accidents didn't you." The Keronian muttered, yanking out the bloody needle in one pull. "You bring upon these guys chaos, and by doing so, you summon me, The Lord of Chaos."

He swung his weapon to position it to align horizontally with his shoulders.

"I'll teach you a lesson you won't forget for messing with Angol Moa and Tamama."

_It's him again…_ Moa thought as she cried. "You're…you're back…"

"Don't worry now, everything is going to be alright." The black Keronian told her. He face Kululu again who stands trembling. "The almighty Lord of Chaos, the undefeated Demon Private Tomomo, has returned! Anyone mind if I join in?"


	7. Chapter 2C

Chapter 2-C: Hack Gamer and Tomomo presents: Demon Private Tomomo vs. Kululu? Or is it, Ku, Ku, Ku, Ku, Ku…

* * *

Last time we saw the humans and the Keroro Platoon, they were subdue by the despicable jerk Kululu. He was getting ready to finish off the Lord of Terror Angol Moa, but was stopped by the returning character from Christmas; The Lord of Chaos and the Demon Private from the future, Tomomo. Now, will these two Keronians, one with brains and one with total brawns, clash to see what's more superior? Let's find out shall we.

Tomomo stood in front of Angol Moa, furious by Kululu's act. He took a few steps forward, getting ready to confront the sinister mastermind.

"Heh, by now you should know that you shouldn't try to make me angry." Tomomo grumbled. "You'll be tangling with the ten Hulks by messing with me."

"Ku, Ku, Ku, Ku, Ku…I don't know what you're talking about." Kululu chuckled nervously. "However, I can't run away like this, not when I'm ahead."

The two faced each other, now eye to eye. Dark clouds hurdled over the house and the winds roared. The lightning flashed and the thunder boomed, setting the battlefield.

"Gero, Kululu, even though you been a jerk, I think you should back off while you still can." Keroro suggested. "He will definitely cream and beat you down for this."

There was a slight silence, no said anything. Kululu looked at him, turning his head only in a 90-degree turn. He smiled wider and laughed.

"Ku, Ku, Ku, Ku… do you really think you know me?" Kululu chuckled.

He raised his right hand in the air. Jolts of electricity streamed out of his palm, shredding his yellow skin, revealing a robotic arm like Zoruru's.

"Uh, what the hell?" Giroro jumped. "What are you?"

"Ku, Ku, Ku, Ku, Ku…not what you expected huh?" Kululu chuckled.

"When did you did this to yourself?" Dororo questioned.

"Kululu, I didn't even know you have the guts to pull that off." Natsumi muttered nervously."

Kululu laughed, laughed louder and more robot like.

"Really, do you really think you know me?" Kululu laughed. "Do really actually think that Kululu is that smart to do this? Would he really have guts to do this to himself? Not without experimenting first. That's exactly what I am."

Everyone eyes widen in interest.

"Wait, if you're not Kululu, then who are you then?" Fuyuki asked.

"Ku, Ku, Ku, Ku, Ku…so, you finally figure it out." Kululu chuckled raising his metallic arm up to his right side of his face. He tugged his face, ripping down his fake skin. Red and green wires popped out of his earphones as a silver cyber mechanical side revealed.

"So, you decided to show your true face after all." Tomomo grumbled. He slammed his blade tip on the ground "Humph, and I thought I was going to have to tear it down myself."

"Ku, Ku, Ku, Ku, Ku… can't let you have all the fun now." He chuckled, sounding more like a cyborg. "I am Cyber Head Elite Tech Major, Kululu Version 4.5, but all of you loser can just refer to me as Kululu 4.5."

Everyone looked at him in disgust. He looks just like Kululu, but whole right side is completely mechanized futuristic—even his right side of his glasses. His right arm was almost like Zoruru but have pipes sticking out of his shoulder pumping out hot steam.

"Oh, is just me, or am I that attractive to you all?" Kululu 4.5 teased them.

_Who would be attracting to you again?_ Everyone thought.

"So, are you just gonna stand there or what?" Tomomo grumbled, "challenge me!"

Tomomo lunge at the cyber Keronian with his halberd, but the cyborg simply jumped out of the way of the attack.

"Hey, hey, hey, don't get hasty." Kululu 4.5 blabbered fearfully. "Let's not cause too much damage now."

"Right now I only hear the babble of despicable vermin. If you knew that, you wouldn't dare mess with them in the first place. Apparently though, you have other plans with the future. I'll soon put you back to the rotten lab where you crawled out of." Tomomo shouted, getting ready to attack again, holding his weapon above his head.

"Teh, guess there's no avoiding this battle then." He muttered nervously. His blade on his right elbow grew longer and began sparking with bolts. "I'll just have to subdue you quick with my full strength."

"Heh, then I suggest you stop talking and start fighting." Tomomo shouted. "You want some, come and get it!" He lunges at him again with great velocity, slamming his weapon down on him but miss. His attack went straight down to the ground, splitting the earth in the yard in half and caused a massive tremor. Kululu 4.5, again jumped back to evade the attack, stood there trembling in fear now. Tomomo raised his weapon again and rested it on his shoulders.

"Well then, try this on for size." Kululu 4.5 muttered. "**4.5 Cannon- DISCHARGE!**"

Suddenly, bronze yellow goop came spewing out of his mouth, trying to aim it at Tomomo. Tomomo jumped out of the way by crashing through the glass door of the house. Kululu's yellow goop stream followed. The goop started to steam up and melted through the ground.

_Vomit? That's disgusting and disturbing._ The humans and the Keroro Platoon thought in disgust. _What's this smell, it doesn't smell bad, but it actually smells like…_

Everyone took in a whiff of the smell of the yellow goop and was startled. _C-Curry?_

Kululu 4.5 eyes suddenly flashed. He dove into the curry pile and began devouring it to everyone's disgust.

"That is disgusting!" Natsumi cried.

Kululu 4.5 dove into the house and continue his attack on Tomomo. He began with slashing with his right elbow blade, but was either blocked by Tomomo's weapon or evaded. Tomomo began countering, swinging his halberd and using his claws, breaking the furniture in the living room as he zoom around in pursuit of his opponent. They continue their battle with what seems to be Tomomo winning due to his sheer strength and range weapons. His attacks continue to strike at Kululu 4.5, making him unable to counter with strong attacks. After about six minutes, they both crashed through the wall and back into the yard.

"Can't keep up like this, gotta finish this now." Kululu muttered, exhausted. He held both of his hands to align with his temples. Antennas pop out of his earphones and began generating a massive ring over his head. The ring began charging up and glow very bright. "Time to pound everything to oblivion, **4.5 Maximum Disruption!**"

The ring above his head suddenly shot out a burst of waves, a massive vortex in the eye of the waves began sucking up its surrounding. The suction was so powerful and huge that it nearly dragged the Keroro Platoon in if it wasn't for their human companions holding them down. Anything that touches the blast was vaporized or atomized out of existence. The blast headed towards Tomomo's direction, the little Keronian stood there firmly and holding his ground, showing no fear of the blast.

He spun his halberd in front of him in rapid speed. The blast collided with his weapon, but seem to do nothing against it. "Humph, nothing but mere child's play." Tomomo grunted. The blast seceded after a moment with Tomomo standing unharmed. "The blast has the strength to destroy anything in its path like a black hole and it didn't do anything against me. You really think that I'm really that easy to destroy!" He roared.

_No way, he survived that?_ Fuyuki thought in amazement. _There is someone this strong in the distant future?_

"Damn it, he's too strong…" Kululu 4.5 grumbled weakly. He collapsed on to one knee and gasped for air.

"Humph, there are none who can stand before me!" Tomomo shouted, twirling his weapon above him. "It has its fun fighting you, but now you will be judged for the crime you commit against Angol Moa! Witness the true meaning of power!"

Tomomo raised his hand in the air; purple bolts of electricity struck it and began to form a massive energy ball like the Jealousy ball. The massive ball rose into the air above him, glowing bright purple; the skies darken and storm clouds clattered above, lightning struck the ground and thunder boomed loudly as the earth tremble and tear. The land began to split as Tomomo let out his battle cry. "Worthless scum, you will be judged now!"

"Ku (4.5), no wait…" Kululu 4.5 whimpered. "Don't do it, Eek!"

"It's too late now, prepare yourself!" Tomomo roared. "**New Year's Chaos-Armageddon! Darkest Impact!**"

"Enough!" A voice boomed out of the blue, interrupting Tomomo's devastating attack. Tomomo and Kululu 4.5 flinched in fear. Tomomo's deadly attack suddenly poof up and vanished. "This fight must ends now!"

"Oh, Elite Admiral sir." Tomomo cried, saluting up into the sky.

"Uh, Commander sir." Kululu 4.5 yelped fearfully. He also saluted up to the sky.

"Huh?" The other gasped. They all look up to see the light they saw on Christmas.

"It's Tomomo's superior again." Giroro cried.

"Thank goodness. Right on time too." Dororo sighed in relief. "I thought the Earth was doomed."

The light began to glow brighter as it descended between the two that were fighting.

"You both have gone back and done some damages to the house." The Elite Admiral voice said. "Tomomo, I want you to fix it up now since you brought this upon the past."

"Yes sir, right away!" Tomomo cried. He stood up straight and plunged his weapon down into the ground and claps his hand together and began resonating. "_Tomo, Tomo, Tomo, Tomo, Tomo, Tomo, Tomo. Tomo…_"

Suddenly, everything gradually repaired itself or patch up. The furniture, the floors, the hole, the melted areas, even Giroro's tent, was all restored as if it was never been destroyed. His resonating seceded as everyone healed up from Kululu 4.5's attacks.

"All is done, sir. Please forgive me for my actions." Tomomo reported.

"Very well done, you have done your duty well. You have been pardon for reckless action and forgiven." His commander said. "Now, Tomomo, I order you to arrest Kululu 4.5 and take him back here for court martial. Kululu 4.5, we're going to have a little talk about your plans that you scheme. You both understood?"

"Yes sir!" The two agreed (one more than the other).

"Good, report back ASAP! Keruru, out!" The commander ordered. The light was back to its original shine as a wormhole opened up.

Tomomo, apprehending the cyber jerk, approached the group and bowed his head.

"I am sorry for causing you great disruption, and I am sorry for my actions." Tomomo apologized.

"No, it's nothing, nothing at all since you saved us." Aki said.

"Well, you know I ain't apologizing." Kululu 4.5 sneered. "My plan was going so well until you came."

"Oh Kululu 4.5-san!" Tomomo smiled cutely at him. "Please apologizes before I kick your ass!"

Kululu 4.5 trembled a bit and looked away.

"D-don't look at me like that you twerp."

Tomomo made a face and grabbed Kululu 4.5's head and forced it down.

"Please, I apologized for my superior's…incompetent behavior." Tomomo muttered.

"Wait, did you say superior?" Giroro questioned.

"Yeah, we're on the same team and platoon." Tomomo replied. "Why?"

"Gero, he's your teammate?" Keroro cried. "But you really look like you were trying to kill him back there!"

"Yeah I was, who wouldn't want to kill a jerk of his kind?" Tomomo replied innocently.

_True, we know a particular one that needs to be killed._ The Keroro Platoon thought. _Oh if only that day comes._

"Besides, he did something that could endanger the future." Tomomo chuckled. "That's a serious crime if I didn't come in. Anyways I gotta go, we'll meet again sometime."

"Wait, Tomomo!" Moa cried, she ran over and knee down to his level. "I never got the chance to thank you."

"Heh, like I said." Tomomo mumbled. "No need to thank me, protecting you is just what I do!"

No one notice but Lady Moa, tears again came to Tomomo's eyes as he talked to her. Moa grabbed by the head and gently hugged him.

"Don't cry now, it's okay." Moa whispered to him. "You must really love me in the future huh? By traveling back, you left me. Seeing me here, now it comforts you and remind you of me in the future."

"…So, even in this time…you know…and understand me…"

Tears went down both of their eyes as they embrace each other.

"Teh, still a crybaby, aren't ya Tomomo? Glad I don't have that type of crap, gives me the willies." Kululu 4.5 grumbled revolted.

"Oh really?" Keroro asked anxiously. "Tell me, who actually brought you to life so I can kill him?"

"Huh, isn't it obvious?" He responded. "Kululu created me."

"Huh?" Keroro and Dororo said, confused by his response.

"Hold on a minute," Giroro asked. "How does Kululu make himself?"

"Ku (4.5), easy. Just find an apprentice." Kululu 4.5 chuckled. "That's how I was created."

"You're his apprentice, what a fearful thought." Dororo shrugged. "Why would anyone be his apprentice though?"

"Hmmm…" He thought. "I did it for the curry…"

The three Keronians fell on their heads.

"Curry, you became his apprentice just for curry?" Keroro cried.

"Yeah."

"Now why would you do that." Giroro asked.

"'Cause, I'm a curry-freak just like him. I did pretty much to freeload off him some of the most delicious and spicy curry."

"What moron."

"Hey, it's not too bad you know being him."

"Good as in… how again?" Dororo asked.

"Well…I'm a bigger jerk than him."

"What kind of retard answer is that?" Giroro shouted, slapping him upside the head.

"Come on, Kululu is annoying and jerky right? Doesn't that mean I could just annoy him all the time since I'm under his wing?"

The three Keronians thought about it; about what would it look like to have Kululu annoying Kululu.

"Ah, that make sense." They agreed, clapping their fist on to their palm. _What a really smart guy_.

"You three need to get new brains, they're all lagging. Ku, Ku, Ku (4.5)." Kululu 4.5 chuckled.

_Wha-What a really big jerk!_ They grumbled in their thoughts. _Forgot, this guy is just an upgraded Kululu, so he's just an upgraded low-life bastard._

"Hey, Tomomo, are you done yet?" Kululu 4.5 muttered. "I need to be court martial, remember, ASAP."

"Oh right, yes sir." Tomomo replied. "See you all in the future!"

Everyone waved good bye and bid farewell to Tomomo. Tomomo looked up to Moa again.

"Good-bye and take care." Tomomo told her.

"Don't worry, you take care yourself." Moa whispered to him. She kissed him on his forehead and hugged him for the last time. "I love you…son…"

The parted from each other and wave each other good-bye. Tomomo grabbed Kululu 4.5 by the arms and began walking him into the wormhole, which descended down for them to walk in.

"Oh yeah, almost forgot," Kululu 4.5 said. "Tell that old fart when he comes back to read my note, it's kind of important. He probably hasn't read it yet."

"Gero, I'll make sure to remind him to read your note." Keroro assured.

"Well, I was hoping to get a response from someone more responsible, but whatever. Ku, Ku, Ku, Ku (4.5) until the next time then." Kululu 4.5 laughed. "Let this be a lesson to you all: you shouldn't celebrate New Year's Day when things can go wrong in this year's future. Hope you all caught that. See you all in hell, Ku, Ku, Ku, Ku (4.5)"

_A jerk tills the end, huh? Very well, I make sure Kululu don't read your damn note._ Keroro thought.

* * *

The two enter the wormhole, which warp them back home. The light vanishes into the sky as the night skies lit up with fireworks. Dororo and Koyuki ran to the radio tower to rescued Saburo, who never made an official real appearance in this encounter. Momoka returned to her mansion to find a crying Paul and army, begging for forgiveness. Tamama rested in the infirmary and was visited by Moa and Keroro, freaked and have trauma when seeing Moa. Alisa went off, still having this morning experience in her head, hunting for more of the Dark Race. Aki was cooking up food. Giroro and Natsumi were in the yard eating potatoes happily. Finally Fuyuki was in his room reading more on aliens and time traveling. Ah what a wonderful ending…oh wait not done yet almost forgot of the current jerk of this time. We look back to find both Kululu and Tororo fending for their life in their integration. It took awhile, but they were both release eventually after a few punishment for past crimes. Just to let you know, they were both proven guilty on trial. Little that they know that they were both setup by Kululu's descendant or apprentice of the past, so they won't be able to find him for revenge.

_Beware of the enemies of the past. Don't give up though, united you stand, but divided you fall. Remember that old man. Do you like my New Year's gift to you? Ku, Ku, Ku, Ku, Ku (4.5)…_

_Happy New Year to all!_


End file.
